神圣恩典I （AM）
by LavenderM
Summary: AM婚礼的描述（前因，婚礼，新婚夜），是为我一篇完结文【Silent Lovers】的番外，SL原发在贴吧但因为某些原因需要把番外移至这里
1. Part1- 婚礼前在卡梅洛城

神圣恩典Ⅰ

卡梅洛城的大法师兼国师正坐在自己的占卜室中批文件。

"扣扣—"门打开，格力把头探了进来："大法师，你上次画的那个阵法在山谷间实践起来好像有点困难。"

梅林揉揉额心："嗯，那你们先用基础的五芒星阵圈着，等我明早有空了去画。"

"扣扣—"又有一个人敲门，梅林一看，是德鲁伊的首领。

来人拿了一张羊皮纸，说："这是本月定的几种魔药的配方，盖乌斯让我给你过目一下。"

梅林接过单子一看，点了点头，说："大致是没什么问题，我相信德鲁伊和盖乌斯对治愈术的研究，只是这两种珍贵药材保存时间很短，记得合理安排采药的先后顺序和制药的速度。"

来人点点头，行了个礼就出去了。

"扣扣—"阿雷陀走进来，带来了一叠卷宗，"这是最近外来魔法师的登记表，全都整理好了，我先放在这里了。"

梅林点点头："阿雷陀，魔法学校的事情也拜托你和格力多多留意合适的教师人选了。"

阿雷陀应了一声，就离开了。

"扣扣—"莱昂走进来，"这是军队开支的情况，陛下已经批阅过了，这一份是给您的。"

"好，辛苦了。"

…

无数人来回，天不久就近了傍晚，敲门声就没断过。

"扣扣—"有人小心翼翼地敲门。

"请进。"

"大法师、国师大人…"来人一头金毛探进占卜室，"有一位国王需要抚慰…"

梅林按了按额角的青筋，一个笔筒砸了过去，准确地打在亚瑟·潘德拉贡的头顶心上。

大法师冷冷吐了一个字："滚。"

月上树梢，卡梅洛国王在城堡中游荡，路遇高文骑士一只。

"高文啊，我过的不是人过的日子啊…"亚瑟哭丧状。

高文一手提着刚刚从厨房大娘那里偷来的两只烤鸡，嘴角抽搐，"亚瑟，你真是身在福中不知福。"

"你懂什么！你懂什么！"亚瑟满脸悲愤，"我已经快一个月没有碰梅林了啊。"

高文带着某种特殊意味地扫了眼国王的特殊部位："你是不是有什么病啊？没事，盖乌斯口风很紧的，你尽管去找他好了。"

"哇！你胡说什么？！"亚瑟垂头丧气，"是梅林不让我碰他好吧。"

高文耸了耸肩，"你和我说有什么用？我可没有这种麻烦，不能给你参考意见了。"

亚瑟在心里默默诅咒着这个吃货骑士，想着下次训练的时候要给他一点颜色瞧瞧，让他在兰斯洛特面前出点丑。

"哎，不过话又说回来了，亚瑟啊，梅林是国师兼大魔法师，职责很重的，他又没有义务满足你的某些特殊要求。"

亚瑟咬牙切齿，一把扯过高文手中的一只烤鸡。"这只分给我吃！"

"哎哎，你干嘛？这是我费了好大功夫弄过来的，一只是我的一只是兰斯的没有你的份啊！"

"闭嘴！"亚瑟陛下从牙缝里挤出字来，"我在我的王国里面吃不到我的人，难道连一只鸡都吃不到吗！给你留一只不错了，小心我叫厨房大娘加强警惕！"

高文嘴撇了撇，最后只能气哼哼拎着剩下的那只烤鸡走了，一边走一边在心里腹诽：这对国民第一夫夫就非得整天不是秀恩爱就是打情骂俏在闪瞎众人眼的同时为了一点鸡毛蒜皮的家务事祸国殃民吗？

无良作者对这段没头没尾的叙述的总结是：果然卡梅洛最强大的不是第一骑士亚瑟王，也不是大魔法师梅林，更不是大名鼎鼎的圆桌骑士团，而是厨房大娘啊，是吧？是吧！

不过话再又说回来，高文爵士有一点错了，别人的家务事都可以是鸡毛蒜皮，但是亚瑟王和梅林爵士的家务事就很有可能真的祸国殃民了。

—比如说，国王陛下的欲求不得满足，那就是一件了不得的事情。

对此梅林爵士的回答很有力：这并非在我的职务之内，陛下，我有更重要的工作。

—意思就是老子没义务为了你这个混蛋进得厅堂入得厨房上得战场还TMD 要去你卧房为你暖床！！

不过某无良作者也说了，梅林爵士的人设不是傲娇啊傲娇，是什么导致了夫夫生活不和谐的现状呢？这个嘛，凭良心说，大家也知道，一边都是那只金毛白菜头的错啦。

让我们把镜头切换到两个月前，亚瑟和梅林正难得地享受假期在打猎。

梅林依旧在吐槽亚瑟这种虐待小动物毫无人性将自己的胜利建立在弱小无辜的生灵上的这样一种种族性的侵略和以杀戮为快感的毁灭人性的无耻爱好。

亚瑟在梅林第四次故意把一只鹿给吓跑的时候终于要吐血了。

国王大人一脸正经地指挥其他骑士到别处去分散开来打猎。

骑士们一脸"我懂的"的表情。

梅林瞅瞅亚瑟的脸色堪比发霉的面包上还挂着不明的绿色粉状物体，小心翼翼地吞了一口口水："那个亚瑟，你不是真的生气了吧？可是那些兔子啊小鹿啊真的很可爱啊，不要打它们行不行啊…"

亚瑟死死瞪着对手指的小梅林，脑门上似乎有几个字飘出来：好可爱好可爱好可爱…

不得不说正在装可爱的梅林被亚瑟的痴汉脸吓到了。

"呃，亚瑟？"梅林拉了拉亚瑟的袖子，"喂，我说，你别生气了嘛，大不了我再帮你找点猛兽做猎物吧？"

亚瑟一脸坏笑，梅林发誓自己看到了这个皇家混蛋头上长出了黑色的犄角（纳希瑟斯别再说这世界上没有真正的魔鬼这种话了！），更恐怖的是某人竟然伸出舌头舔了舔自己的上嘴唇？

"嗯，找什么猛兽做猎物，多没有情趣啊，现在不是正好有一只吗？"

于是从此之后貌似卡梅洛森林里的动物再也不用担心自己被残暴的无耻的血腥族间屠杀夺去无辜的生命了，因为有一位圣人代替所有的猎物做了牺牲，成为了从此以后唯一的猎物—国王的猎物。

这—就是森林守护者德鲁伊的来源。（啊啊啊？你信了？不是啊啊啊是无良作者编的啊！）

然后我们把镜头切换到七个星期之前—梅林大法师正在占卜屋里看着水晶球。

国王大人利用特权不打招呼就晃了进来，一看，魔法师看着水晶球的样子别样沉静而…诱惑。

是的，淡金色的阳光洒在乌黑的发上，灰蓝的眸子倒映着水晶球中的包罗万象，像是流云和烟花在眼睛中绽放。

一袭墨绿的绒面法师袍，长披风拖在地上，像是把魔法师包裹在一堆华贵的衣料中间。修长的、苍白的、骨节暧昧而柔韧莹润的双手微微五指张开空空地包围着水晶球。

—我要是那水晶球就好了。亚瑟这样想着，走过去拉起魔法师的手，然后从指端开始亲吻着梅林的双手。

梅林皱起眉，一扭头却看见国王微闭着眼虔诚地亲吻着自己的手指，金色的睫毛似乎要和阳光融为一体。本想要拒绝的魔法师发现自己正在微微吸着气。

国王微睁大了眼睛，挑挑眉露出了一个得意的笑容，然后成功地把亲吻延伸了下去。

这暗淡阳光下墨绿长袍上的苍白躯体分外惹眼。

水晶球依旧呈现着万物—但是那双灰蓝色的眸子里倒映的只有一个人了。

在浪漫的抒情风格下说一下结局：

国王被扔出去的时候发现周围无数水晶球倒映着自己没有衣服穿的可怜但是依旧魁梧的身躯，然后轻蔑一笑："看什么看？！羡慕本王身材啊！这么好的身材才不是给你们看的呢！…啊啊啊，梅林你开开门啊，至少把衣服还给我啊！"

所以，我们现在到了六个星期之前—梅林大法师正在陨王之谷（差点把终结之谷敲上去是什么水平…）布阵。

魔法师右手执着日落之杖，左手翻转食指和中指朝上，指端聚着一点星光，口中念念有词。

家属陪同的国王大人挂着不明笑意在一旁欣然当陪衬。

其实所有魔法师都觉得很诡异，因为众所周知，阿尔比恩的国王大人其实一点魔法都不会，连看看魔法师都可以把脸皱得像是被压扁的面包，为什么会这样一脸陶醉地看着大魔法师施咒布魔法阵呢？

所以说，魔法师们在纯洁的梅林爵士的调教下，实在是等级差流氓搅基骑士团太远了（也不看看领头是谁，真是的）。

魔法杖端聚起一团白光，梅林左手一挥，指尖的魔力四散开来飘到空气里，瞬间陨王之谷被大雾笼罩，然后，魔法杖的白光沿着仗身逶迤至地面，刹那间金红交错，一个代表卡梅洛的（现在阿尔比恩的标志已经不是这样了，到底是怎样？谁知道啊作者是历史盲）红底金龙标志已经出现在地上。

各位如果还记得正文中提到过，所有的神都有一个代表自己的标志，比如纳希瑟斯是一朵水仙花，娜米西斯是长着狗的脑袋、蛇的头发、蝙蝠翅膀、一手火炬一手鞭子的人形怪物，言咒是方形中一个圆圈，缪茜芙达丝是一个眼睛（同时是洛丝林标志，呃，不是很重要，各位可以跳过）。那么，事实上，这个阿尔比恩统一前卡梅洛的标志，就已经是梅林个人的标志了。

此阵在此，由艾莫瑞斯所布，擅闯者自负。

布好阵后，梅林舒了口气，一边指导其他的魔法师关于防御阵的技巧。

"梅林爵士，喝水。"

"嗯，多谢。"正口若悬河的梅林也没有注意到这声音的诡异拿起水就喝，没想到一睁眼全体魔法师都一副惊恐的表情。

"呃，你们怎么了？"

"啊，大魔法师阁下，接下来的工作我们接手就可以了，您休息一下吧。"

"嗯，你们练习一下也好。"梅林话音未落，魔法师们就像施了空间魔法一样瞬间不见了。

"真是的，怎么回事了啊…"梅林小声嘀咕着，正好转过头—

国王陛下正一脸残念地望着自己…

魔法师看了看手中的水，又想到刚刚落跑的魔法师—喂喂这个家伙不是就用一个表情把自己的属下全部吓走了吧—看来阿尔比恩统治全世界指日可待。

"你，咳咳咳，吓人啊！"

"梅林…你施法的样子，怎么看怎么性感呢…"

"呃，你不是吧，哎我说…"

"呐，你会不会那种隐蔽性的魔法阵啊。"

"会啊。"没想到亚瑟会讨论魔法，梅林心想自己貌似错怪他了，心里有点过意不去，"这阵法不难的，但是对于魔法技巧高超的高级魔法师没什么效果，别说纳希那种真实之眼了。"

"那今天的那些魔法师呢？"

"哦，他们都是见习的啦，对付他们没有问题。"

"那施一个试试吧。"

"你要检验？没问题啊！"

亚瑟难的对梅林的魔法感兴趣，后者自然就兴奋起来了，想也没想咕噜咕噜一串咒语念好，两人周围就架起了一个小型结界。

"绝对不会有人注意？"

"嗯，我保证，这样，我叫他们马上回来怎么样？"

"嗯，好啊。"

所以说梅林爵士你怎么就不知道什么叫做前车之鉴呢。

在梅林发出信号之后，亚瑟几乎是立刻发动了进攻，对身边之人完全没有防备的魔法师几乎是瞬间就被脱得赤条条了。

"喂喂喂！！！你干什么啊，他们马上就会回来了！"梅林手忙脚乱地把无耻的国王推开。

"啊呀，小心走到阵法外面去啊，不然他们就看见了哦，还有啊，不要发出声音啦，他们看不见但还是听得见的吧。"亚瑟得意地把梅林一条腿扛到肩上。

"！"梅林死死捂住嘴，但是身体上的触感和紧张与羞耻下嫉妒敏感的感知都让人情难自禁。亚瑟的每一下触摸都恰到好处，不一会儿梅林就情动地轻轻颤抖起来，弓着身子一只手捂住嘴一只手勾着亚瑟的脖子。

几个见习魔法师走来走去，不断嘀咕："咦？怎没见到国王陛下和大法师阁下啊…"

而事实是，在距他们三步开外的地方，国王陛下和大法师阁下正站着纠缠在一起。魔法师一只脚在国王肩上，一只脚无力地支着地面，一只手捂着嘴，一只手勾着国王的脖子，下身的私处正吞吞吐吐着国王硕大的男性标志。

无良作者不得不吐槽一下，看来魔法不精真的很吃亏啊，什么？你说他们看到了？只是为了生命安全在装傻而已？啊呀呀不要那么限制级嘛…（什么？你说这已经很限制级了？什么啊这根本不算什么H好吧，我都什么都没写好吧）

每周的圆桌会议可以说是让国王陛下最为头疼的东西了，当然六个星期前的圆桌会议不包括在内。

当然那天的会议还是一如既往得无聊得要人命，亚瑟和梅林比邻坐在一起，两人都明显有点大脑缺氧，在莱昂爵士节奏缓慢的报告中昏昏欲睡，分不清白天黑夜。

这一幕在无良作者的高中数学课上很常见，但是我们的数学课不会神展开到以下情节就是了。

亚瑟王头一点一点地睡了大概半个小时，一醒过来就看见梅林大法师单手支着头睡得正香，长睫毛一颤一颤的，胸膛规律地起伏，忽略这是在国家会议上的话，还真是平静而又安详的一幕。

阿尔比恩的国王大人在圆桌会议上兴致很好地定这个号自家法师看了良久，被梅林的睡颜治愈得心满意足。不过过了不多久，亚瑟就开始蠢蠢欲动地要开始给魔法师添麻烦了。

先是把手指伸过去搔了搔梅林的手掌心—后者压根没有反应。于是亚瑟胆子就大起来了，一会儿用手指在梅林掌心勾了勾，一会儿用食指画圈圈，一会儿又把梅林的手扯过来使劲捏捏。

"嗯…"梅林稍微动了动，发出了一声若有若无的呻吟。

亚瑟环视一圈，发现除了正在读报告的莱昂爵士外没有一个骑士是清醒的，而莱昂爵士自己读着读着也像是要睡着了，整个人除了羊皮纸上的字以外好像什么都看不见，所以说，根本没有人注意亚瑟的小动作。

国王暗地得意地笑笑，继续专心地玩弄梅林的手。

说起来，梅林的手也很好看呢，嗯，手指很匀称，没有突出的关节，指端略有一点粗糙，但是总体来说摩擦上去还是很舒服的；手上带有一点做男仆时留下的茧，不是很明显，足以看出某人在四年男仆生涯中是多么的偷懒。—记得当年莫嘉娜为格尼维尔辩解说她不是女巫的时候说过看她的手如此粗糙就知道她不会魔法了，某种意义上还真没错。

亚瑟是玩得高兴，都要上升到研究手相的地步了，一抬头却正好对上梅林一双灰蓝色的眸子，吓得手不禁一抖，梅林趁机把手抽了回来。

碍于毕竟是在圆桌会议上（尽管没有人在认真开会），梅林还是不敢发声，只能狠狠瞪了亚瑟一眼—魔法师自己是觉得自己是"狠狠"瞪的，不过在某头变异色狼的眼里就变成了万种风情带嗔带娇地回眸一瞥了。

—这个误会还真是够二的。

亚瑟随机附上大大的阳光笑容一个，还自以为很帅气地抬了抬眉毛。

梅林浑身一抖，很明显被亚瑟的笑容煞到了。

窗外，一只乌鸦飞过："傻逼—，傻逼—"

亚瑟在思忖着什么，广大观众心知肚明，但是问题就在于是不是能够在众目睽睽光天化日之下实施这渎神同时渎职的犯罪行为了。

不过好在有一点，就是亚瑟很清楚，梅林在这种情况下就算发生了什么让他想杀人的事情，也会碍于面子不表现出来的。—所以说小受就是不合算是吧。

感觉到身边的人安分了一点，梅林稍微松了口气，要知道这几个月实在太忙，于是憋坏了的国王可以说是尽一切可能地有效率地吃自己国师大人的豆腐，像这种在圆桌会议上见缝插针来一发的可能性绝对是存在的。

—何止是存在啊魔法师大人，你快点念个咒语把身边一脑子淫秽思想的皇家色鬼给弄晕吧，否则又要给街头巷尾靠皇家黄色新闻过活的吟游诗人提供新的题材了。

只可惜梅林就是不相信自己的直觉—所以等亚瑟的手爬上梅林的大腿并且准确地探到后者两腿之间的时候…已经来不及了。

梅林迅速用手捂住嘴止住差点溢出的呻吟，一边"狠狠地"瞪了亚瑟一眼。—是的，他"再一次"狠狠地瞪了亚瑟一眼。

神啊，（纳希瑟斯表示听不到），你为什么会佑护这样的国王陛下（纳希瑟斯表示及其无辜，他救的是米瑞克后代梅林来着，难道救了人之后发现被救的人恋爱品位有问题也要怪他么？）！

亚瑟在自认为是梅林挑逗（其实是怒视加警告）的眼神下愈加卖力，手指灵巧地在梅林要命的地方迅速捋动。可怜梅林只能一边观察着开会的众人一边咬着手掌一边还要遮掩自己愈发明显的艳红的脸庞。

会议持续了一个小时。

梅林在亚瑟手中高潮了几次，最后瘫倒在桌上一边掩饰喘气一边恢复体力，骑士以为是大法师睡得正香，嘻嘻笑着拉了脸色铁青的莱昂（毕竟在有人自己主持的会议上睡得那么起劲不是一件那么值得骄傲的事情）离开。

松了口气，梅林撑起身体正要把一腔怒意向着那个不正经的国王发泄出来，却觉得身体一轻，然后天旋地转之下自己已经被放倒了圆桌之上。

无耻的国王陛下已经下身光溜溜地蓄势待发了。

"混蛋！疯子！这是圆桌啊！你发什么疯快点放开我…"

"我早就想在这里做一次了，梅林你只要是工作的时候就特别性感，我要阿尔比恩处处留下爱的回忆！"

"什么爱的回忆啊你去死了！！！…啊…混蛋你就这么进来了…嗯，不要…嗯，快点…"

据说这之后的清理议会厅的仆人压力很大—

国王陛下："突然想在开会的时候喝点牛奶而已。"

五个星期之前—某次追捕强盗的途中…其实就是两个人去体察民意的时候顺便多管一下闲事。

"嗯，真是头疼，"梅林坐在乡野的百姓家中叹气，"虽然五国合并，但是还是有点不服你统治的残党，笼络强盗地痞做一些危害阿尔比恩百姓的事情。"

"没办法的事，大战之后百废待新，我没有多余的经济实力来眷顾所有的人，而且因为我比较年轻的关系，没有经历过战争的人当然不会信服。"

"什么不会信服啊，当时娜米西斯破卡尔林，入主森洛特里德，控制麦西亚、格温特，并且跟卡梅洛多次激战，几乎每个国家的人都遭殃了，就算是一些小国家，当时也受到了很大的波及吧。"

"好了梅林，现在你想到头破了也没用，趁这个时候休息一下吧。"

梅林刚要答应，突然觉得点不对，一旁的亚瑟已经提着剑冲了出去。

两人追了没多久就跑到了一片山林当中一个山洞，仔细看了一会儿才不由得面面相觑：啊呀，那不是当初被莫德瑞德困住多了一夜的山洞吗？！

两人也不追什么强盗了，慢吞吞走进山洞，是不是互相看一眼，似乎想起来那夜的事情还有点脸红。

"还真是有点怀念呢！"亚瑟提了提地上的碎木屑，"那个时候一直在战斗却自由得很，哪像现在被琐事缠身什么都身不由己啊。"

"哼，自由的是你，我那个时候可一点都不好过，成天不是担心魔法被识破就是担心你被什么怪物吞了。"

"知道啦，你辛苦啦亲爱的。"亚瑟讨好地楼主梅林的腰，在后者耳垂上不断轻吻着。

梅林挑挑眉，他自然是很清楚亚瑟想要干什么了。

这个山洞似乎还纠缠着他们彼此曾经抵死缠绵的情景，似乎一回头就看见那绝望和甜蜜交织的曾经，似乎时光漏算了一拍，其实什么都没有改变。

梅林坐在地上，用魔法点了一簇小小的火，然后转过头含笑看着亚瑟。

国王自然不会错过如此明显的邀请了。

他走过去，抬起魔法师的脚，从靴子开始，慢慢地除去心爱之人身上的衣物，动作轻柔而似乎不带情色。

可是魔法师那略略歪着的脑袋和似笑非笑的神情平添了一份诱惑和暧昧。

亚瑟灵巧地褪下长靴和裤袜，抬头望了望魔法师的眼。后者直着腰坐着，厚重的法师袍下是一丝不挂的两条长腿，印着纠缠的火光，玉色的肌肤白得有点扎眼。亚瑟吸了口气，手顺着双腿滑上去。

梅林略一蹙眉，微微扬起了头，他可以看见亚瑟的手指在长袍的遮掩下动作着。

"唔—"梅林本来想要忍耐一下，但是很快身体就背叛了意志，禁不住颤抖着喘息出声。

魔法师抬起头，看着穹顶的石纹，感受着身下湿漉漉的触感，冰凉滑腻的舌头顺着双腿的曲线向上。

"啊！"梅林用手掩了口，最后顺从地躺了下来。

神志清醒的最后一眼是国王带着笑的挑逗表情。

我们要原谅正在重温旧梦的两人忘记了某个卑微的存在—强盗："嗯？不是追过来了么，人呢？"

四个星期前—盖乌斯的药所。

话说盖老爹自从有了这个一班子医生为他服务，就开始不那么爱管着梅林了，但是这不代表老御医还是会时不时差遣自己的旧属来调个药什么的，毕竟那班子我们后人称之为实习医生的小家伙实在是不太让人放心。

此刻，梅林正镇定自若地调着魔药，努力地无视身边的一只大大的金色脑袋。

"梅林，我错了我错了我错了…"亚瑟就差把脑袋拱在梅林怀里了—事实上，如果盖乌斯没有瞪着大小眼站在前面的话，他的确会这么做的。

但是当然，盖乌斯也是看着亚瑟长大的，自然是有一点威慑力，所以这会儿亚瑟还真不敢乱动，梅林也是吃准了这一点，抿紧了唇根本就不去理旁边犯二的国王。

亚瑟王仰头掬一把泪啊，这国王当得太那啥悲催了。

亚瑟在一旁无语泪流，梅林倒是闲下来了，一只手倒腾着魔药，还有一只手不知道在干些什么。亚瑟一看，就明白了，梅林正想办法敲自己的肩和腰，看来是昨天晚上的确把小法师给折腾惨了。

国王想了想，用手敲了敲梅林四处挠的那只手，示意自己来帮他。

魔法师白了国王一眼，但还是接受了国王陛下的按摩服务。

亚瑟的手劲道很足，捏在肩上很舒服，梅林禁不住长舒了一口气，感到自己纠缠在一块的骨头都终于舒展开来了。

亚瑟一开始是有点心疼自家小法师，所以还是认认真真地给人按摩的，但是摸着摸着摸着就有点心猿意马了。梅林本来瘦到烙到手的身材已经胖了不少，主要是给亚瑟喂的，虽然还是清清瘦瘦的样子，但是摸上去起码是有点肉了，也不会烙得慌。国王大人一边摸着，一边在心里得意，觉得自己培养出来的小法师真是甘美多汁（划掉），怎么看怎么都想啃一口。

盖乌斯好像要找什么药材，于是转身去柜子里面胡乱摸索起来。

亚瑟立即就兴奋了，眼一撇看见老御医没在看，立马就手一探握住了梅林要命的地方。

"啊！"梅林一声轻喘硬是被吞进了喉咙，趁着盖乌斯还没有转过身来立刻扭头警告性地白了亚瑟一眼。

我们前文就提过，这梅林所谓的警告性的眼神在亚瑟眼里就是赤裸裸的勾引。

悲剧啊，亚瑟在自以为梅林的暗示或者邀请下，手指开始飞速地运作起来。

这真是要命啊，梅林一下子没坚持住差点软到，最后只能一手扶着案台支撑住摇摇欲坠的身体。

刺激从下身不断如同电流过液体一样四处向身体各个部位扩散，快感顺着脊背窜上去，带来如同花火绽开的晕眩感。梅林坚持了没一会就投降了，身体软软地靠在亚瑟身上配合着身后的人。

盖乌斯找好了药材，淡定地转过身来。

梅林一下子紧张，一个没忍住，全部泄在亚瑟的手上。

盖乌斯头都没有抬，继续专注地磨药。

事情还没有完，亚瑟沾满黏糊液体的手从前面瞧瞧移到了后面，探了探含苞待放的菊穴，就驾轻就熟地捅了进去。

梅林知道亚瑟是精虫上脑想要干全套了，可是在这个时候也没办法停下来，于是动用魔法，把盖乌斯前面几片草药全吹落在了地上。

盖乌斯不疑有他，慢吞吞弯下身子去捡，梅林又是一阵轻风，把草药又刮地远了一点。

等到盖乌斯背对着两人拿着放大镜找飘到柜子底下的草药的时候，亚瑟迅速扯开梅林的腰带，迫不及待地就顶了进去。

"唔—"梅林掩了口，皱着眉，感到亚瑟动作不大却异常迅速的抽插，并且因为前面的润滑，隐隐可以听见水声。

整个过程就伴随着梅林和亚瑟叠在一起的怪异姿势和盖乌斯不断掉东西去捡的步骤重复。

晚上，老御医找魔法师谈心。

"梅林啊，你怎么魔药越学越回去了，一个下午就弄了一种魔药，还把那么珍贵的药物都捣烂了。"

"…"（这真的真的不是我的错啊！）

所以呢，我们其实可以总结一下了，那就是因为某个二国王在前面五个星期孜孜不倦地在各种不可思议的场合骚扰我们的魔法师，导致了二国王现在长达一个月的禁欲—什么？你说你看肉看得已经忘了某人有一个月看得到吃不到了？好吧其实我也快忘了，不过血的教训告诉我们，欠下的，总要还的。

不过话又说过来了，谁知道还的是谁呢？

话说那天晚上阿尔比恩国王陛下从高文爵士那里抢来一只烧鸡狼吞虎咽剥皮去骨地吃了，真的对待杀父仇人都没这种恨意，然后…所有第二天遇到国王的仆人都发誓—国王大人的眼睛是绿的啊绿的！

梅林从占卜屋出来，差了几个仆人去收拾那间从来没有用过的给国师准备的寝室，这下子整个王宫乱成一锅粥了：仆人不敢去国王的寝室搬国师大人的东西，也不敢不听从国师的命令不去国王大人寝室里面搬东西，总之左右都有一种要被砍头的感觉。

哎，不就是性生活不和谐吗，至于吗？

不过梅林怎么说也是做过四年的第一私人男仆，所以还是会体谅那些可怜的仆人的难处的，于是要求：东西别搬了，房间整理一下就行，随便弄床被子能住人就行了。

仆人们还是非常担心，像做间谍一样偷偷地收拾法师大人的新房间，不被国王知道是不肯能的，越晚被国王知道越好，最好等收拾完自己撤了撇干净了再说。

当然没多久就让四处闲逛的陛下知道了。

你要知道这也不能怪亚瑟游手好闲，这宫里目前还真没有什么让亚瑟做的事情，基本上文案工作都被杰弗里、盖乌斯和梅林包了，而智商不被信任的亚瑟陛下只能做日游神。

亚瑟淡定地踱进房间，无视各个仆人精彩纷呈的表情，自顾自地吩咐："国师大人叫你们怎么收拾就怎么收拾，总之这里一定要收拾得舒服，让国师工作完能好好休息，懂么？"

仆人们对于国王大人偶尔懂事（划掉），不，是体谅的行为感到受宠若惊。

哎，我们的国王大人会懂事才怪了—

仆人们一头黑线地看着国王大人指定地搬到国师房内的"家具"，没人敢问那个雕着花纹的小木柜里面到底放了什么。

"好好，嗯，这里放点这种熏香…你们看什么看？这是有助于睡眠的！…嗯，被子上撒点香粉…我看看还有没有什么东西…"

仆人们不敢睹目地撇开脸去，天知道这些莫名其妙的东西都是用来干什么的，他们可还想保住自己的饭碗和脑袋。

亚瑟荒废时间在国师的房间里呆了一下午，这里那里指手画脚了半天，最后终于是罢休了，只是整个人都神秘兮兮，要笑不笑，看了都让人觉得脊背发凉。

"本王要给国师一点惊喜，"亚瑟拍了拍那个精致的木柜子，"你们应该懂得保密吧？"

仆人们忙不迭地点头，在得到许可的瞬间争先恐后地跑了出去。

当夜，梅林爵士结束了一天的工作，沐了浴，赤着双脚钻进了被太阳烤得暖融融的被窝。

同寝一载，其实早就不习惯一个人睡了，那被子再柔软，没有那个打暖炉在身边，总觉得有丝丝寒意，透着天边的白得透明的月亮，总觉得有种难得一见的寂寞感油然而生。

也不是一定要跟亚瑟呕什么气，其实在一起生活很多年了也没什么事能真的生气的，只是现在阿尔比恩才刚刚建立，作为国王一直思淫欲的确不太好吧。再者，现在虽然臣民对于他们两人的关系是心照不宣，但是这样肆意宣淫一旦被人撞见总是落人口舌，可是啊，那个国王就是不知道他的良苦用心。

梅林翻来覆去有点睡不着，又想起某个金毛混蛋，估计也在床上辗转反侧，不由得微微叹了口气。

—亚瑟那个家伙一定会生气之类的吧。

梅林叹了口气，又想到亚瑟会不会没有人服侍睡觉就没法一个人睡。—也许是该给他请个新的贴身男仆了？

一想到要给亚瑟请新的男仆，梅林就觉得心里不舒服。"manservant"这个单词实在在他们的曾经中占据了太重要的位置，所有的甜蜜痛苦年少心事和暧昧懵懂都在这一段王子和男仆的岁月中匆匆流去。

岁月总是要变质的么，梅林心里五味杂陈，又想到那个同样孤身一人睡觉的人，也不知道那人心里有多不好受。

梅林发了几个身，忍不住拉起被子深吸了一口气准备睡觉，可是一个深呼吸却隐隐闻到有一股浅浅的香味。

梅林有点疑惑，又用力吸了几口气，丝丝若有似无的香气窜进鼻子里，煞是吸引人。梅林闭着眼睛问了一会儿，就觉得身体浑身酥软，软绵绵的异常舒服。

"嗯，现在的仆人越来越聪明了啊。"梅林带着鼻音半醒半寐中咕哝了几句，将被子抱得又紧了点。

可是一开始是舒服，但是闻得时间长了点，突然间觉得身体有点发热。

"嗯…怎么回事…"梅林拉开被子，解开衬衫的带子，身体不满地扭来扭曲。

"唔，好难受…"梅林咬着唇，神志才恢复了一般，却觉得隐隐有股热流向身下窜去。"怎么回事？"这熟悉的欲望的热度让梅林清醒了一大半，转头看看窗子外冷泠泠的月光和空无一人的房间，不由得咬了咬牙，将手向身下探去。

"嗯…"梅林一边发出软绵绵的鼻音，一边难耐地扭动着身子—他并不是很擅长取悦自己，当初青涩的身体是被亚瑟开了窍，也一直习惯了亚瑟的服务，这样子自己动手反而很不习惯，怎么样都没办法掌握关键，不上不下的难受得很。

梅林一只手抓着柔软的枕头，却是难言羞愧，平时这个时候亚瑟早就扑上来了，一个人在这里欲求不满总觉得自己的身体太过淫靡了—已经没办法少了亚瑟了么？

也许是情动迷乱的关系，魔法师一开始并没有听到有外人入侵的声音，等那悉悉索索的声响接近的时候，梅林已经被一把擒住没办法反抗了。

"唔！"来人先是捂住了梅林的嘴，另一只手一扯，就将梅林身上的衣服撕开，并且粗鲁地扒了下来。

魔法师一时惊慌，体内的魔法立刻开始躁动，可是梅林想要使用魔法的时候，却发现体内的魔力像是少了出去的缺口，被牢牢锁在体内，半分动弹不得。

—突然不能用魔法了？这是什么？诅咒？阵法？…魔药？—魔药！

梅林想到那隐隐约约的香味，自己的身体的确是在闻了那股香味之后开始不对劲的。

在梅林发呆的时候那个歹徒可没闲着，男人迅速制住梅林的双手绑在床头，又将梅林的双腿大大分开。魔法师的挣扎在入侵者的大力压制之下简直如同瘙痒一般，不一会儿，梅林就觉得自己的双眼也被蒙住了—在这黑暗中本来就看不到对方的脸，可见入侵者有多么谨慎。

来人动作缓了一点，不再那么粗暴，双手捏了捏梅林分开的细嫩的脚踝，然后魔法师就听到叮叮当当翻箱倒柜的声音，不一会儿就感觉自己的双腿分开被铐在了床的两端。

—傻子也知道对方要干什么了。

梅林一般挣扎，一般思考最近是得罪了什么变态—可是思来想去也只想到了一个大变态。

入侵者把人绑好了以后，并没有立刻有什么动作，继续在一旁翻弄着什么，听声音好像是床边那个小木柜。

梅林来的时候也没怎么观察过这个房间，一开始也只是以为那个小木柜是什么配套的装饰品，现在看来—似乎这个歹徒早就有计划入侵这个房间了，起码买通了自己的仆人。

梅林等了一会，居然也安静了下来，就闻到一股和被子上的香味相近，但是更浓烈的香味，然后就感到有什么东西探到了自己身下隐秘的入口，把什么凉凉的柔软的膏状物仔细地抹在了那个小小的穴口周围。

"嗯！"梅林轻哼一声，那根东西—看来应该是入侵者的手指—在把脂膏涂抹均匀之后，就顺势缓缓深入了穴口，在感到穴口轻微地收缩之后，就深深浅浅地抽插起来。

梅林的呼吸立刻就粗重起来了，本来就渴望的身体几乎是马上被点燃，那人似乎很了解梅林的身体，不一会儿就找到了敏感点，然后就开始在哪一点上轻捻慢抹起来。

"唔唔唔！"那本来涂在穴口和被手指带进甬道的脂膏不一会儿竟然带起了火辣辣的一篇，无比刺激，梅林一下子差点跳起来，只是身体被缚着所以还是稳稳地在床上，只是这火热带来的快感和空虚感合并着在梅林体内流窜，让梅林渴望着被更加粗长的东西进入和侵犯。

男人似乎可以感到梅林无声的渴望，轻轻笑了一下，又添了两根手指，动作也愈发剧烈了。

梅林受不了这样的刺激，身体不一会儿就弓了起来，那入侵者在敏感点刺了几下，魔法师就招架不住，身子颤了几下，就泄了出来。

原本以为那人在戏弄够了之后就要直捣黄龙了，没想到在梅林瘫软在床上打开了身子正准备着彻底的地被占据时（就是梅子乖乖躺倒等着被+），却感觉入侵者离开了床，又走到旁边在找什么东西。

"呜呜！"梅林挺了挺身子，脸转向声音发出的方向，示意那个人让自己说话。

一阵沉默，然后梅林感觉自己口中的东西被拿走了。

匀了口气，梅林开口道："你也知道我的身份，做这种事逞一时之快没有好处，我倒是对你用来抑制我魔法的魔药很感兴趣，而且如果我得罪你的话那么刚才也已经报仇了吧—不妨放开我，我们谈笔生意怎么样？"

只听见对方粗嘎嘎地阴笑了几声，又咳了一下清清嗓子，说道："我想要的就是你这个谁都能让你兴奋地淫荡身子，再说，你又没看到我是谁，能怎么报复我？"听这声音像是嗓子被什么酸碱烧过一样，简直粗陋不堪。

"哼，我是没看到你是谁，但是你以为凭阿尔比恩现在的防御措施，你出得去吗？"

"我进得来，当然出得去！"

梅林在心里冷哼：我看你压根就不需要出去，玩强奸游戏都不准备得完备一点。

来人看梅林一时不说话，竟然得意起来，靠近过来下流地在梅林身上摸了两把，继续用那种粗嘎嘎的声音调笑道："你看，被个陌生男人把玩都能那么兴奋，果然被国王调教得很好呢。"

梅林呼吸在略带粗糙的手掌下急促起来，就听到几声笑声，感到有什么冰凉圆润的东西被放进了自己的后庭。手指推着那东西一边往里，一边恶意地搔弄着菊穴的内壁。

恐惧感突然袭来，梅林绷紧了身子抗拒着："什么东西？你—拿出去！"

"别怕啊，魔法师，只是小小的珠子而已，磨得很光滑的，这才一颗而已，起码放进去五颗才行哦！"

正说着，梅林就觉得第二颗珠子也开始往身体里面挤："别！这过分了，你快拿出去！"

对方不说话了，好像正在专心地进行着手中的活计。

"唔—停下啊，嗯，不要…"梅林仰着头悲鸣，冰凉的珠子在身体里乱撞，极不规则地运动，再加上手指的挑逗，那种快感缓慢而磨人，快把人逼疯了。

等五颗珠子全部推进去之后，梅林早已经是满头大汗。

梅林喘着气，感觉眼泪慢慢从眼角流出来，竟然有点委屈。就在想要说些什么话求饶的时候，却感觉有轻吻的柔软触感在眼旁，把溢出的眼泪慢慢舔去。—那人在吻他。

感觉到唇舌落到了嘴上，梅林觉得更加委屈了，撒娇一般伸出舌头舔湿对方的嘴唇。

"别乱动，小心受伤。"

明明还是粗鄙的声音，梅林却平静了下来，舒展了身体，把自己交了出去。

这时候对方却又不满意了，吼道："怎么？陌生男人对你温柔点你也就躺平了吗？看来那个国王还真是惨啊！"

"啰嗦！"梅林的声音慵懒中带点诱惑，"你又不是他，老是提他干什么，要做就快点，磨磨蹭蹭是不是男人啊。"

"你你你！"对方似乎被气得不轻，也不知道是为了什么生气，"你怎么这么，这么…我真是看错你了！"

"哦？"梅林的嘴唇玩出了一个弧度，"看来我们还认识？"

对方好像是怕露了身份，不再说话了，只是手指粗暴地伸进梅林甬道的行为表明了他有多生气。

"嗯！"一时逞了口舌之快，可是苦的还是自己，手指搅动着珠子在体内来回翻滚，不断地研磨着敏感点，不一会儿梅林就难堪地觉得自己又有感觉了。

对方似乎也感觉到了，却没有再口舌上调戏梅林，只是冷哼一声，陡然间加快了进攻速度，往敏感点直戳，五颗珠子更是被带得随意滚动起来。

"啊啊！不要！嗯，再快点…要到了…啊啊啊！"

梅林身子弹了几下，再一次射了出来，身体虚软地瘫倒在床上，大汗淋漓。

这会儿魔法师有点后悔了，刚刚不应该惹恼对方，自己现在就是砧板上的肉，这样子绝对会被切成肉泥。

对方"啧"了一下，说："怎么那么快又泄了？你这样撑不过一晚的呢，这样吧，我来帮帮你。"

梅林正疑惑着，就感到自己拿要命的地方被什么东西绑住了。"你！"

对方得意地笑笑："好，这样就不怕你在一半昏过去了。"

梅林气得说不出话来，就感到对方走到了一边，拍了拍那个木柜，说："接下来要用什么呢？这样吧，你自己选吧，这个柜子一共四层，你要哪一层的？"

梅林终于忍不住骂了出来："变态！谁要陪你玩啊！"

"不选？好啊，我们反正有整个晚上，就一样一样试过来好了。"

人为刀俎，我为鱼肉。梅林没有办法，只能随便说了个："就第一层吧。"一般来说最变态的应该都在最后面吧，梅林抱着侥幸想。

"嗯，第一层第几个呢？"

一层居然还有几个？！果然是个变态！"第…第三个吧…"梅林冷汗直冒。

就听见对方低声笑了笑，一声轻响后，就感到男人渐渐逼近的气息…

梅林就感觉自己的肌肉不由得收紧起来，还没什么准备，就感到有什么滚烫的液体滴落到裸露的皮肤上。

"啊！什么东西？"梅林惊得一颤，感觉火辣辣的触感在自己胸前迅速冷却下来，但是那轻微的疼痛感却刺激着表皮和不断被挑起欲望的声音。

入侵者笑了笑："低温蜡烛罢了，不用怕，是特制的，不会灼伤皮肤的。"

梅林破口大骂："你个脑子里塞了白菜化肥的家伙！什么叫不会灼伤皮肤？要不要你自己来试试啊？这算什么情趣啊？！你是不是驴肉吃多了连脑子都被驴同化了啊！！"

对方貌似被呛了一下，半天没说话，隐隐约约还是能听见他嘀咕"怎么被绑起来还这么嚣张之类的话"。

梅林还想开口，却感觉滚烫的蜡油滴落在胸前的两点，带来一阵火烧一般的战栗，于是到了嘴边的话语只能化作了一声呻吟。

入侵者的手不断下移，蜡油缠绵过雪白的胸膛，柔软的小腹，一次次焦灼的触感黏腻在一起，没有疼痛到弄伤皮肤的地步，但是却不断刺激着感官，渐渐地传来一阵阵快感。

"嗯…"梅林难耐地呻吟了一声，感觉亚瑟把自己的大腿掰开，然后拿热源就靠近了大腿间稚嫩的肌肤。

"唔，不要…啊！"蜡油一滴滴点缀在大腿内侧，梅林想要避开却被狠狠压住了腿，动弹不得。

"可是你自己选的啊，好好忍受才行。"

入侵者稍稍移动了蜡烛，还没等梅林反应过来，蜡油就已经贴上了被手绢缠着的玉茎。

"不要啊，好痛…啊！饶了我…"梅林痛得大叫，蜡油不断滴落在玉茎前段的小洞，不一会儿就把出精口堵塞了，可是热度所带来的灼烧般的疼痛在敏感处被放大了十倍，梅林痛得不断扭动，神志不清地摇着头求饶。

"好了，好了，这样不怕你很快就泻出来了。"入侵者低下头亲了亲梅林的发顶，感觉身下的人全身是汗，像是从水里被捞出来一样。

梅林感觉自己的身体被拽起，然后被绑在床上的四肢被依次解开，正当梅林松了口气的时候，却发现自己的双腿被折起，然后大腿和小腿被绑在了起来。

梅林就感到几个绳圈将大腿和小腿缠绕在一起，然后多余的绳子在腿弯处缠紧，又有绳子穿过腿上的绳圈各自向两边分开并在背部绑紧，这样一来梅林的双腿就无法合拢，只能呈M字打开，私处一览无余。

梅林想要挣脱，就感觉自己的双手被交叉绑在背后，然后绑住双手的绳子绕过乳头绕了几圈。

背后那个男人围了上来，抱住了梅林，一边轻轻拉着梅林上半身的绳子，让绳子摩擦着乳头，一边绳进穴口搅拌着早先放进来的珠子。

"唔！"几次高潮过去，梅林的身体虽然疲劳但也异常敏感，在手指和珠子的逗弄下很快又起了反应。

"啧，这里又湿润了呢，真是可怜，这样，我帮你拿出来吧？"

梅林就感觉修长的食指好不犹豫地探了进去，和内部的珠子嬉戏了一阵，才开始准备将珠子拿出来。那手指先是勾了勾，原本是要勾住那个珠子的，可是珠子却直接逃走了，反而和其他的珠子碰在一起，在梅林内部乱窜。

"唔…"事到如今梅林也知道求饶是没用的了，只能咬着嘴唇默默承受着，胸前的绳子摩擦着乳珠不断产生快感，而被迫打开的双腿更是令人羞耻，在内部肆虐的手指和珠子更是把身体推到高潮前那一段酥痒难耐的折磨期。

"一根手指似乎不行呢，还是再加一根？"那个粗鄙的声音又自言自语，话音未落，第二根手指就迫不及待地伸了进去。

"哈，哈…嗯，快，快拿出来…"梅林终于忍受不住地扭动身体，出声恳求着。

那人微微一笑，两只手指微微勾起在梅林内部游走。

"唔唔！啊！"梅林身子一颤，原来，终于一颗珠子被取了出来。

手指继续动作着，在梅林颤抖着身子再次濒临高潮却因为蜡封和绑住的布条始终无法痛快时，才把第二粒珠子取了出来。

"啊啊！不要！求求你，别戏弄我了…"梅林摇着头，不禁开始呜咽，"亚瑟，亚瑟…饶了我！"

"哼！"那人却弹了弹梅林的玉茎，吼道，"和别人在床上还敢喊国王的名字？你不怕被他看到这种样子吗？"

"呜呜，我知道是你，亚瑟，别玩了，我好难受…我知道冷落你一个月是我不好，亚瑟…呜呜呜…"

那人沉默半晌，默默把蒙住梅林双眼的布条松开，恢复了正常的声音问："你…早就知道是我了？"

如果不是场合不对，梅林真想做个白眼。

"我知道，求求你了亚瑟，这样不舒服…"

"那…装出和其他男人也没关系的样子，也是假的了？"

"当然是假的，"梅林小心地扭过头去，在亚瑟胸前蹭了蹭，"亚瑟，快点么，我忍不住了…"

亚瑟俯身亲了亲梅林泪流满面的小脸，温柔道："嗯，我先把其余三颗取出来。"

接下来大约是因为梅林配合，亚瑟也没了先前的戏弄，那三颗珠子取出的过程很顺利，全部取出后，亚瑟把五颗珠子放在器皿中，梅林瞥了眼还沾着肠液的珠子，脸涨得通红。

"亚瑟，"身体还被羞耻地绑着，梅林不好意思地把脸埋进亚瑟怀里，"你快进来吧。"

梅林背对着亚瑟，身体还被绑着，身体羞耻地被迫展开，身后的人轻轻搂着自己的腰，缓慢而坚定地挺入自己的内部。

"啊…亚瑟！"梅林仰着颈子，感觉自己已经被润滑的后穴被缓慢地撑开，填充，最终胀满。

魔法师喘息着，感到体内的炙热匕首开始重复抽离和插入的动作，火热的摩擦在甬道内仿佛要把人点燃，魔法师睁开眼，金色的双瞳倒映着圆月。

红色的丝绳绑在苍白的肌肤上，铺陈在月光下像是被俘的精灵，令人莫名有种虐待的欲望。

亚瑟拉扯着红线，那粗糙的绳子就在梅林身上摩擦着，特别是胸前的两粒，没多久就被折磨得挺立起来，因为充血而颜色渐渐变深。

"嗯，啊，不要…"梅林摇着头神志不清地叫着，身上的舒服加重了快感和耻感，胸前的被折磨的乳尖被一碰就有强烈的感觉，更别提被侵犯着的身体的最柔软的部位，毫不保留地接受着狂风暴雨一般的冲击，可是被缚住的欲望中心却让热浪顶尖的潮水没有了出口。

"让我出来，求你，啊…"

可是这时的亚瑟却一改前面演习时的啰嗦，变得沉默异常，并没有理会梅林的求饶，却是一声不吭地狠狠撞击着梅林脆弱的内部，凶狠地碾压着敏感点，让身前的人不断尖叫，在欲望的狂潮中无所归依，只能牢牢地抓住自己。

梅林惊恐地睁着眼，双瞳依然是明媚的金色，被欲望附着的亚瑟似乎异常无情，可是令人羞耻的是，这种被完全掌控的感觉居然让梅林产生了无上的快感，这种快感像是一张网把梅林困在里面，像是断翅的蝴蝶在蜘蛛的口中颤抖着却在濒临死亡的绝望中有种痛快的夙愿得偿的满足。

被束缚的身体上感官被无限放大，梅林就这样睁着眼，甚至含着泪水—感觉自己一次一次被攻陷，被占有，被征服。

而他却还饮鸩止渴。

夜色迷住了人的理智，荷尔蒙的气味揭去了人的所有伪装，被主宰的身体背叛了头脑，沉沦在掌控者所带来的欲望牢笼中。

亚瑟重重撞击了几下，在梅林的尖叫声中低吼着泄在了温热的甬道中。

"亚瑟…"魔法师闭上眼，轻轻喊了声依旧掌控着自己的男人的名字。

下一秒，身体就被重重地推倒在床上，正面朝上面对着眼中依旧闪烁着欲火的男人。

亚瑟有力的双手托着梅林的臀部抬高，然后在梅林柔软的目光中再次进入了他。

"唔，亚瑟…亚瑟，亚瑟，亚瑟…"

梅林略微侧过头去，汗湿的发黏在额头上，刚刚还在自己身上留下印记的低温蜡烛在一旁晃动着火苗，身体也跟着火苗晃动着，不知道是风还是视线动摇了火光的位置。

魔法师就这样喃喃念着国王的名字，彻底地把自己交给了身上的男人。

放松下来之后的交欢更为令人享受，亚瑟在狂轰滥炸之下又一次找到了梅林的敏感点，并且在这一点疯狂地进攻起来。

"啊，啊！亚瑟！"

梅林摇着头，身体快速地颤动了起来，嘴里发出了近似呜咽的声音。

"快死了，别再碰那里了，快停下，呜—"

亚瑟充耳不闻地加快了速度，他感到身下的肠道内壁开始搅动得越发厉害起来，肠液分泌得越来越多，渐渐地渗了出来。

"啊，啊…"梅林的身子像是通过电流般飞快地颤动，灭顶的快感淹没了他，渐渐眼前一阵阵白光。

亚瑟微微皱眉，梅林疯狂的发颤只能逼迫亚瑟死死按住他，可是在双手压住梅林肩膀迫使后者钉在床上后，亚瑟依旧不停地攻击者那个位置。

"呵，啊啊啊啊啊—！！"

一瞬间梅林感觉呼吸都停止了，眼中金色的闪光标示着巨大的魔力流过身体，身上绑着的绳子一瞬间断开，幸好亚瑟死死抓住了魔法师，避免被难以控制的魔法弹出去。

梅林感到下身一片湿滑，然后亚瑟终于疲软下来的性器离开了自己的甬道，可是高潮的余韵却仍然使得身体微微痉挛。

—他竟然前列腺高潮了，一点都没有借助前面的快感，光靠着被插入竟然就高潮了，甚至都没有射精，却尝到了比这强烈百倍的快感。

他感到亚瑟握住自己的性器上下摩擦起来，刚刚高潮过的身体又一次兴奋起来。

"不要，求你了…"梅林感到自己难以聚焦，沙哑着声音求饶。

"没事，射出来就好了，别怕。"亚瑟温柔地亲吻着梅林，把后者瘫软的身体抱入怀中，手中却不依不饶地继续。

"亚瑟…快到了，嗯…"梅林闭上眼，感到被蜡油包围着的玉茎迸发出一股热流，顶端的蜡油竟然被重开了，点点淫靡的白浊滴落下来。

梅林再也没有力气去理自己身下精液和肠液交错的一片狼藉，在亚瑟怀里就失去了意识。

梅林醒过来的时候，阳光乍泄到金红交错的枕上，隐隐地罩着七彩的流光，打在满室奢华的朱红上 。

"唔…"一动就感觉全身酸疼—简直就是被一千头大象压过的感觉。

梅林呻吟了一声，最后还是决定闭上眼继续睡觉。

"梅林？梅林？"有人轻轻拍了拍他的脸，梅林不情愿地睁开眼睛。

面前一对蔚蓝色的眼睛闪烁着前所未有的神采，"梅林，还不舒服么？我在帮你按摩一下吧？"

魔法师实在是没有力气发火，只是象征性地白了这个前夜化身禽兽的无耻国王一眼，然后就示意亚瑟快点给自己按摩。

亚瑟好脾气（明明就是吃饱了心情好）地笑笑，双手温柔地给梅林腰上背上时轻时重地揉捏。

魔法师细嫩的皮肤上还青青紫紫一片好不精彩，还交错分布着吻痕绳印和蜡油留下的痕迹，亚瑟有点着迷地抚摸着这片有自己开垦的肌肤，不由自主地亲吻着膜拜着朝圣着这片只属于他的领地。

"嗯…"梅林被背上的湿热感弄得有点羞涩，更有点后怕，沙哑着嗓子提醒身后的人，"你可别再…嗯…"

"放心吧，"亚瑟笑道，"我有轻重的。"

梅林在心里大大地翻了个白眼—就这货昨天的狼样叫有轻重？

"呐，梅林，"亚瑟嗓音轻柔地唤了一声闭眼休息的爱人，"我有事跟你商量。"

梅林肺腑说你还有事和我商量？

"梅林，我想…有一场真真正正的婚礼。"

魔法师叹了口气："亚瑟，别白日做梦了。"

"我知道啦，可是你看，我名义上的妻子是格尼维尔，唯一一场婚礼是在殿堂里被毒晕然后被篡位，唯一一个爱人—"亚瑟俯下身在梅林后颈处轻轻印下一吻，"我却都没有办法给他一场仪式证明我们之间的爱情。"

"亚瑟，"梅林被说得有点心软，费力地翻过身搂住亚瑟脖子，"你别这样，你做得很好了，我们现在在一起不是也很快乐么？至于婚礼…不过是一场仪式，有什么必要介意么？"

"梅林，我知道你在介意什么。"亚瑟低下头轻轻吻了吻梅林，"我只想知道，如果在不被阿尔比恩臣民议论的情况下，只有自己的亲友出席，那么你可以答应我吗？"

"答应什么？"

"嫁给我。"

梅林脸一红，就感到亚瑟眼带着笑意看着自己，很有那么点脉脉的感觉—只是这个时候煞风景地突然想起昨晚亚瑟到最后也是那样的表情，魔法师就感到自己脑部神经"啪嗒"断了，然后下一秒就是"轰"的一声，某只国王从巨大的落地窗被扔了出去。

亚瑟王半死不活地扒着窗户的边沿，无视周身的玻璃渣和魔法师肉眼可见的暴走的魔法，镇定自若地问道："那么你是同意我了，梅林？"

卧室里传出更大的响声—亚瑟得意地笑笑，他知道这个"国师大人的卧房"是彻底不能用了。


	2. Part2- 从卡梅洛到时空管理局，婚礼准备

不过梅林大人害羞归害羞，恼怒归恼怒，最后还是拗不过某个厚脸皮的国王陛下，于是把自己给彻底卖了。但是等梅林爵士清醒下来，却还是没能明白亚瑟说的"被阿尔比恩臣民议论的情况"是什么情况，况且亚瑟还说要亲友出席—那差不多是整个卡梅洛王庭再加上邻国盟友和时空管理局那一堆脱线的生物了，那么大的规模怎么可能不被人注意，不被人议论呢？

那天天刚亮亚瑟就催促着梅林起床，两人鬼鬼祟祟那好收拾的包袱就像做贼一样逃出自己的城堡然后找到藏在广场角落里的基尔哈拉（嗯，清晨人少，不过巨龙要藏起来也没用），接下来就双宿双飞了。

"快点快点！"亚瑟催促基尔哈拉，"我只给莱昂留了条子就走了，称他们发现我们之前快点走。"

梅林满脸黑线—事实上他到现在还没有清醒过来，"亚瑟你大清早又发什么疯啦？"

"哎，你懂什么，要不想被阿尔比恩臣民知道婚礼，当然得借场子办婚礼啦，所以我打算去找莫嘉娜问问。"

"拜托，福佑之岛很小的好吧，容纳不下你那么多亲友。"

"时空管理局不就行了？"亚瑟眨眨眼。

梅林同时也想起了Evening走前提的那个诡异的组织。

"你打算联系纳希瑟斯他们？"

"是啊，反正他们什么事都能办而且—超级闲嘛！"

正在时空管理局的众人都不约而同地打了个喷嚏。

"咦咦？难道我的地盘都有流感了吗？"Evening拿出杀虫剂。

"你空旷的大脑没有半点常识吗，Evening？"

话分两头，晨练时众骑士聚集在校场，看见自己的骑士团队长莱昂爵士的脸黑如锅底。

"今天的任务是—"莱昂简直是一个个往外蹦字，"给我地毯式搜索整片阿尔比恩，找到国王陛下和他的国师这一对奸夫淫夫！"

众骑士打了个寒颤—哎，又私奔了。

上回说到，国王陛下亚瑟·潘德拉贡和他的国师梅林乘着巨龙基尔哈拉飞越阿尔比恩大陆向阔别已久的福佑之岛驶去。

在巨龙背上，梅林清醒过来终于问了亚瑟一个至关重要的问题："亚瑟，你上次控制我魔法的那个魔药到底是哪儿来的？"

显然，上次要不是亚瑟提前把魔药制成香粉洒在梅林的被子上，使得梅林在被亚瑟闯入屋子并被制住时魔力被封，亚瑟是绝对不可能得逞并且就那样蹂躏了可怜的法师一晚上的。虽然做到后面梅林的魔法被解封了，说明魔药克制魔法的时间并不长，但是在战场上从来瞬息之间可定胜负，这种魔药要是落入了对阿尔比恩统一不满的反对派必然会引起大祸。

"呃，这个么…"亚瑟显然是在犹豫。

"你说不说？"梅林眉一挑，马上转到女王模式。

亚瑟心里暗暗叫苦，最后还是说了实话："其实你一个月不理我，我心里也很着急是不是？…所以，我就给莫嘉娜寄了信，后来貌似她叫言咒给我特别调配了…"

梅林狠狠地把魔法书拍到亚瑟脸上（这个和作者微积分书一样厚的家伙根本就是凶器），"笨蛋啊，打扰女神就为了你那点色心？你下个月下下个月都别想上我的床了！"

亚瑟摸了摸被拍得有点平的鼻子，心里盘算等会问言咒再要一点。

两人一龙也没飞多久，不一会儿就到了福佑之岛。这本来阴风惨雾的小岛已经恢复了往日的风光，连绵的青葱覆盖在小岛本已干涸贫瘠的土地上，姹紫嫣红一片，精灵绕着植物飞舞，魔法的香气和光晕令人眼花缭乱。

梅林一甩长袍，一下子跳下了龙背，然后深深地呼吸了一口新鲜的空气，顿时感觉全身的毛孔都舒展开来了。

身后的亚瑟张开双臂搂住梅林的腰，在后者耳边暧昧地说："怎么样，偶尔抛开政事到外面走走感觉很不错吧。"

感觉的确很不错，梅林在一瞬间觉得有点感动，这个常年犯二的国王大人虽然在床上总是对人无限索取，但是平时的确还是很温柔体贴的。

梅林还想着呢，就感觉自己不知怎么的又和亚瑟吻到一块去了。

—铁的定律有一条：那就是永远都要在神的面前秀恩爱，因为某种意义上神都是FFF团常年单身的变态物种。

亚瑟和梅林一分开来就感到一道冰冷的视线投到了他们身上。

言咒金色的猫眼看上去寒光凛凛，"我记得你们第一次来福佑之岛就曾经亵渎过石室里的棺材，现在你们一来就做这种叨扰神灵的事吗？"

"呃，很抱歉啊女神，"梅林觉得很尴尬，"那个，我们只是得空了来拜访你一下。"

"得空？"言咒挑挑眉，"真的假的？不是说你们很忙么，忙得你都没空理你那个欲求不满的陛下，冷落了某人一个月，只能写信来向莫嘉娜求助。"

"呵呵呵，"亚瑟擦擦冷汗，"那个，最近才挤出了点空么。"

"你们要是没事正好，最近我和莫嘉娜在研究魔药，上次给你的就是我最新调配出来可以遏制魔法的一种魔药，要是调配得更加好的话，说不定可以制成只对黑魔法生效的魔药，这样就可以有效防止黑魔法的再次出现了！梅林，反正你也擅长魔药，也一起来看看吧。"

梅林看上去很感兴趣，可惜梅林一感兴趣亚瑟就不爽了—他好不容易把自家媳妇从像山一样堆积的文件里解救出来，为什么又要去面对什么魔药学？不行，他们可是来这里旅游顺便求婚的，怎么可以就这样浪费了这个以受到阿尔比恩全体骑士诅咒为代价得来的假期呢？！

亚瑟手一拽，把双眼发光的梅林迅速拽到自己站的领域之内："呃，女神，我们其实是有好消息要告诉你们，莫嘉娜呢？"

"哦，再试新的魔药，你们跟我来。"

说起来，那个有着巨大的通往暗灵界大门的石室已经基本变成了莫嘉娜的工作室。女祭司在石室中央竖起了一根石柱，上面是类似于一个巨大的石头做的脸盆一样的容器，莫嘉娜经常把各种液体在里面搅拌来搅拌去。

石室由于通向暗灵界，四季阴暗暗淡，几颗水晶球的照明只是散着少许的光，看上去越发瘆人。

莫嘉娜披头散发地念念有词，一只手还拿着棒子轻轻拨动着盆中的液体，看上去的确有点狰狞。

言咒轻咳了一声，"莫嘉娜，你弟弟和你弟媳来看你了。"—说得像探监似的。

莫嘉娜抬起头来，望了望依偎在一起的两个人，突然挤出了一个极其邪恶的笑容，"怎么样啊弟弟，姐姐我给你的药效果不错吧？看把你媳妇给累的，领子上的草莓印子也不知道遮一下啊。"

我们且不说在这昏暗的光线下女祭司是怎么看到这个暧昧的印记的；或者在大太阳下明明清楚看到梅林脖子上的吻痕的言咒是如何恶劣地不提醒的；又或者说亚瑟是怎么在做出如此禽兽不如的事情还是面不改色心不跳还把梅林揽到怀里的…

梅林哀叹自己怎么就认识了这群这群妖孽。

顺便说一句，同一时间，阿尔比恩的骑士们还在翻山越岭地找自己私奔的领导，为此有不少人相当不满。

高文："这两人假公济私为什么非得我们买单？"

兰斯洛特："否则为什么要当国王？"

Evening那天心情很好，总是预感会发生什么好事，所以一起床就神清气爽，面色红润，这幅表情反而把时空管理局的同事们吓了一跳。

"我说Evening，你是不是中了乐透彩了？"副局长留年看着自己兴高采烈的上司觉得有点诡异。

"不是不是。"Evening喜滋滋地摇头。

"呃，那你的新作完成了？"

"早了，我还有将近一万字的H没写完呢。"

留年满头黑线，身为一位有理智的自诩理科生的腐女，她一直对Evening的重口味无下限嗤之以鼻。

"那你是淘到什么最新的同人志了？"

Evening嘴角扯开一个弧线："昨半夜，言咒联系了我。"

"哦？"留年也来了兴致，"怎么说？那小夫夫俩又有什么问题了？"

"哦呵呵呵呵呵，据说亚瑟求婚成功了哦！"

"啊？！求详情！"

话说半夜言咒一个咒术直接把时空管理局局长从床上掀下来也蛮吃饱了撑的，不过当然由于一种诡异的时差问题，所以其实言咒是没办法感知Evening那里是什么时候的。

Evening睡得正舒服，突然一阵蓝光直接把她吓得掏出契约者之书就从床上蹦了起来。

言咒对于时空管理局局长这样没有出息的行为感到非常嗤之以鼻。

Evening多少有点尴尬，放下书瞪了眼前的神祇一眼，"我说你半夜突然出现是干什么啊？"

言咒翻了翻白眼："我怎么知道主空间现在是什么时候…你警觉性倒是不差嘛，不过为什么不确定一下我不是什么幻术或者变身魔法制造出来的'假的言咒'？"

Evening恍然大悟，然后仔细地审视了一遍言咒。

女神叹了口气，说道："我不和你瞎扯了，话说回来，你知道卡斯拜德号角*么？"

Evening一愣，稍一思索，才略微有了点头绪："那不是你们古教的东西么，为什么反而来问我？"

言咒有点焦虑："我沉睡万年，最后一次见到卡斯拜德号角还是在福佑之岛，不过据我所知，二十五年前大清洗时乌瑟王攻打福佑之岛之后，这岛上大多数神器和法器都不见了，而现在这个号角下落不知，亚瑟和梅林说并没有在整理卡梅洛旧时的地下储物室时发现什么号角，而福佑之岛上更是无踪迹可寻。"

"卡斯拜德号角，是冥界和外界的介质，可以说是一把很重要的钥匙，怎么到现在不见了你才来病急乱投医？"

言咒有点尴尬，干咳了几声："那什么，现在想起要用了么…"

Evening无语："是你要用还是你受到了什么人的胁迫啊？"

哎，堂堂永恒神被两个凡人胁迫的确是很没面子的事，更过分的是胁迫她的原因还是因为…"那个，亚瑟和梅林要结婚，想把冥界那些去世的亲人都请过来参加他们的婚礼…"

"什么？什么什么？"Evening激动地一蹦而起，然后头撞到了天花板落了下来（所谓的一蹦三尺高），一边揉着发红的额头一边确认喜讯，"你说那个二货终于开窍了？而梅林终于同意了？"

"这不是重点…"

"居然没有让我见识到这个场面，这货怎么求婚的啊？肯定要超过给黑猩猩求婚的时候那一屋子傻到掉渣的蜡烛吧？！"

"呃…"言咒似乎还认真地想了想，"似乎亚瑟写信给莫嘉娜求助他欲求不满的问题，然后莫嘉娜让我配了让梅林暂时失去魔法的药给亚瑟，然后他们不知道怎么回事共度一夜后就私奔到福佑之岛来要求我们帮他们请死去的亲朋好友以及借结婚场地了…"

Evening沉默了一会，然后评论道："蠢货…"

"顺便说一句，他们要在时空管理局举办婚礼。"

"哦，"Evening应了一声，"你有告诉他们时空管理局其实是个二十层楼的图书馆吗？"

"摩天大厦的图书馆？"

"不，有十七层是地下室。"

"…"

不过虽然对话很无厘头，总体来说Evening还是对这一喜讯感到很愉快的，所以大半夜都没有睡着，就忙着设想婚礼的布置了。

"哎，时空管理局虽然只是个图书馆，但是底下的楼层却其实是可以以折叠空间的形式无限扩展的，不过在地下室办婚礼，这群家伙难道真的不会有心理阴影么？"

"要么我们随便找个主空间的婚礼礼堂？现在大不列颠都通过同性恋婚姻法案了。"

"嗯，我们先要去办假的身份护照，然后向别人解释礼堂里一大堆幽灵是怎么回事。"

Evening嘟了嘟嘴，"算了，就在地下室吧。"

两人说了没多久，纳希瑟斯和Joker也过来了，不过看到两人神秘兮兮的模样就想掉头就走—不过没来得及，被正副局长成功拖住了。

"呐呐，小美人，你知道卡斯拜德号角吧？"

纳希瑟斯疑惑地皱皱眉，却点了点头。

"嗯，我们正在找这个东西。"

"在言咒的空间里。"

"不见了。"

"当然。"

"什么？"

纳希瑟斯扫了Evening一眼，淡淡地说："米瑞克消失前说过，在大清洗之前卡斯拜德号角已经落入黑魔法师手中，而后来，估计是随着那些黑魔法师一起被锁紧塔耳塔罗斯了。"

塔耳塔罗斯—Evening开始觉得这夫夫俩的婚礼绝对要创下什么记录了。

大概是主副空间的时差太诡异，纳希瑟斯到达梅林空间的时候正好也是大半夜。

月华正浓，纳希瑟斯没有言咒那么无耻，所以没有那么无聊去打扰正在安睡的众人。

当然，我们的创世神大人是没有想到，半夜也是又不睡觉的人的—

莫嘉娜一走到石室外，就看见纳希瑟斯背对着月光而立，清风吹着他雪白的袍子，一副不食人间烟火的疏离感。

女巫皱了皱眉，似乎不想打扰这样的宁静，却又不忍心看那无比孤独的背影。

"白夜还不睡觉？"

莫嘉娜一愣，却看见出声的正是背对着她的纳希瑟斯。

创世神像是背后长了眼睛，依旧语调淡淡地说："我不想打扰你的沉思，不过你最好不要用那种怜悯的眼神看着我。"

"哦？"莫嘉娜冷笑，"我没有资格？"

纳希瑟斯终于转过头，紫色的眸子在夜色中暗得仿佛藏匿了万象："因为我其实并不值得别人怜悯。"

女巫似乎一瞬间语塞了，半天都没有反应过来纳希瑟斯是什么意思。而创世神已经重新转过了头去，再一次背对着女巫。

"莫高斯在塔耳塔罗斯，对吧？"

莫嘉娜咬住了下唇，感觉鲜血都要从紧握的拳头中渗下来，尖利的指甲现在肉里，却竟然不觉疼痛。

"看来我有点怜悯你了。"纳希瑟斯不带感情地说。

莫嘉娜还想说什么，却只换来一句，"很晚了，去睡吧，有事都明早再说。"

莫嘉娜双手抱着自己微微发抖的身躯，在冰冷的床上一夜未眠，她害怕噩梦会再来不依不饶地纠缠，又贪恋着被痛苦折磨的悲伤梦境中渴望见到的笑脸。

第二天清晨，阳光淡淡地洒下来，印着创世神浅浅的影子。纳希瑟斯姿势未变，只是日华在神的头顶笼了薄薄的一层，让无比清冷的背影显得温暖了起来。

"我先问你们，你们是真的必须要拿到卡斯拜德号角吗？"纳希瑟斯目光锐利地扫过梅林和亚瑟。

"呃…"亚瑟觉得有种不好的预感，"有什么问题吗？"

纳希瑟斯皱了皱眉，看了看完全在状况外的两个人，却只看见两个人期待的炙热目光，"算了，我去走一趟吧。"

亚瑟和梅林一时没有搞清楚状况，还没反应过来，身旁的莫嘉娜却突然厉声阻止，"不行，我去！"

纳希瑟斯淡淡瞥了一眼神情激动的莫嘉娜，"我还有事情要和塔耳塔罗斯了结，至于你，上次是因为我不在，现在我不会再让一个凡人冒险，"顿了顿，纳希瑟斯看着莫嘉娜苍白的脸色再次补充说，"我第一次遇见你的时候，给过你一个愿望，你说，要你的姐姐…我当时没有实现你的愿望，不过我向来讨厌言而无信，所以这就算是给你迟到的礼物吧。"

纳希瑟斯手里拿着哀地斯的帽子，站在石门外看着众人沉默的表情。

"呃，那个纳希…进去如果很危险的话…"梅林鼓足勇气刚要说什么，却被纳希瑟斯打断了—"我进去没什么危险，你进去就不一定了。"

纳希瑟斯又转向莫嘉娜："我需要你的鲜血来吸引莫高斯的魂魄。"

看着朱红色的液体滴入水晶瓶里，纳希瑟斯少有地下了保证："只要莫高斯的魂魄没有被吞噬或者消散，我一定会带她出来。"

说完，纳希瑟斯手中的帽子一扬，就突兀地消失了，一丝气息也让人察觉不到。

众人眼睁睁看着沉重地石门忽然打开，似乎整个地面都在震动，然后又缓缓关上。

坠落九天九夜的滋味并不好受，纳希瑟斯闭着眼睛感觉风声从身侧急掠而过，到处可听见暗灵呼啸着闪避的声音，可能是因为创世神的闯入打破了暗灵界绝对的黑暗。

黑暗中的九天异常难熬，这个时候纳希瑟斯倒是开始有点佩服莫嘉娜了，他倒没想过一个凡人可以在这种极端条件下面坚持下去。

纳希瑟斯睁开眼，塔耳塔罗斯内部没有一丝风，不冷也不热，绝对的寂静下他甚至无法感觉到自己的呼吸。

沉下心来，纳希瑟斯感到一阵阵带着恶意的力量呼啸而过，创世神眯了眯眼，将手轻轻一拂，瞬间似乎有什么东西被拂了开来，眼前仿佛出现了一张模糊的脸。

"原来是创世神光临，不是有何指教？"

声音低沉，满含着巨大的怨念。

纳希瑟斯完全无视塔耳塔罗斯的怨念，直截了当："我来跟你要一样东西，和一个人。"

"我凭什么给你？"

"你不得不。"

纳希瑟斯出现已经是十几天之后了，那天天下着微雨，纳希瑟斯摘下帽子，就看见了在石门口睡觉的莫嘉娜。

创世神还没来得及说什么，身旁红色的身影已经飘了过去，双手轻轻抱住了地上的女子。

"妹妹呀—"

"纳米顿石阵？"

望着亚瑟和梅林两张天真的脸，纳希瑟斯真觉得不忍睹目。

"在阿尔比恩西南部，"言咒解释说，"哪里有一个天然巨石围城的怪圈，是以前古教招魂仪式所用的地方，这些巨石中央有着一种奇怪的磁场，不仅可以通向冥界，还可以将亡魂暂时招出来，而卡斯拜德号角就是这个结界的钥匙。"

"暗灵界和冥界还是略有不同的，"纳希瑟斯继续说，"暗灵界其实都是堕落的亡魂，这些鬼魂心怀恶念，被人驱使，而冥界的鬼魂却一般没有什么功过。"

梅林心想乌瑟可是有功也有过。

纳希瑟斯好像看出了梅林的想法，"冥界没什么办事员，所以进去的鬼魂受不了监督和审查。"

亚瑟忍不住说了声："那和暗灵界有什么区别？那不是胡扯吗？"

"暗灵界的鬼魂我就有权利直接让他们魂飞魄散。"

看纳希瑟斯显然有点恼火了，亚梅二人也就不再多嘴了，聪明地转开了话题。

"话说回来，纳希，"梅林提问，"你是怎么把莫高斯带出来的？"

纳希瑟斯明显不想多说，只是带过了一句："说来话长。"

"既然这样！"亚瑟瞬间能量充满，一把搂住身边的梅林，"我们要好好设想一下婚礼的布置！"

"哦，说道婚礼布置，"纳希瑟斯提了一句，"Evening说有什么特别来宾*回来。"

"嗯？难道除了我们的亲朋好友还有一对鬼魂之外还有么？"

"呃，有的，这些人看了你们很久了。"

"具体是哪些人呢？"梅林倒是很认真，"我们好认真准备来使来宾满意。"

"呃，他们其实不惜要怎么伺候…"

"至少要烧适合客人口味的菜吧？"

"介于你们是英国人，什么东西都不烧是最好的了…"

"那…"

"哦，闭嘴！"

纳希瑟斯挑着眉看着手中需要邀请的婚礼（鬼魂）嘉宾名单—  
攻方亲属—  
父母：乌瑟·潘德拉贡（已故）、茵格英·潘德拉贡（已故）  
姐姐（的姐姐）：莫嘉娜、莫高斯（已故）  
受方亲属—  
父母：巴利诺（已故）、胡妮思  
干爹（老师）：盖乌斯  
前女友：芙瑞雅  
共同好友—  
骑士团：兰斯洛特、高文、莱昂、艾利安（已故）、帕西瓦尔、崔斯坦  
骑士团亲友：伊索尔德（崔斯坦女友）  
时空管理局众人（不请自来）  
古教：言咒  
别国盟友：安尼斯女王（已故，原卡尔林皇后）、麦西亚（原贝亚德国王）、高德温国王（已故，原格温特国王）、艾琳娜女王（原格温特女王）、米西安公主

现在纳希瑟斯已经开始后悔再一次到这里来了。

"所以，你们要至少招六人的魂魄？"纳希瑟斯数了数。

亚瑟和梅林不约而同地点点头，一副理所当然的样子。

创世神叹了口气，把名单折起放好："这样吧，莫嘉娜和莫高斯留在这里，梅林、亚瑟、言咒和我一起去纳米顿石阵。"

基尔哈拉载着亚瑟和梅林，艾苏萨载着言咒，三人向纳米顿石阵所在的位置飞去…你问纳希瑟斯？哦，他瞬间移动了。

梅林到底有点嫉妒纳希瑟斯那种瞬间从一个地方到另一个地方的能力，但是自己身为阿尔比恩（有史以来）最伟大的魔法师，却还是得屈就于这种原始的旅行方式（老大你以为骑龙飞行的方式很远是很普通吗？那明明是不用燃油的私人飞机好不？！）。

"你放弃吧，"艾苏萨身上的言咒瞥了一脸若有所思的梅林一眼，"这个空间还是受我的结界限制的，但是由于纳希瑟斯是创世神，他现在的力量不受我的限制了，当然可以自由地穿来穿去。"

梅林叹口气，却感觉揽着自己腰的手紧了紧，某个无脑国王的气息传过来，吐在梅林的耳边，"怎么了？觉得和我一起在龙背上飞行有什么不好么，为什么要羡慕那个神？"

魔法师翻了个白眼："这和喜不喜欢和你一起飞行有什么关系？我只是觉得能够这样做的话可以更方便一点而已。"

"那也未必，"言咒又把冷水泼了下来，"过多使用空间移动会形成过多空间裂缝，万一空间自我修复的速度更不上又被人将以利用的话，会形成很多麻烦，你不想自己哪天在路上走着莫名其妙就到其他空间去了吧？"

梅林的梦想被彻底破碎，知道言咒是无论如何都不可能给自己空间移动的特许权了—事实上言咒是相当严谨且自律的人，非常痛恨动用神的特权，所以她对自己都不可能网开一面，别说对梅林了；而自从时空管理局可以顺利监控言咒的空间了之后，纳希瑟斯的最高权限就被默认了，所以言咒的结界对他不起作用。

亚瑟在背后咬着梅林的耳垂，留下暧昧的痕迹，"不是挺好的么？像那些爱给人惹麻烦的神那样穿来穿去一点意思都没有，像我们这样，不仅可以欣赏沿途的风景，还可以增添情趣…"

风景梅林是没有看见，只看见厚厚的云层，大概国王陛下也只可以看见所谓的情趣而已，所谓的风景么，只不过是满足某人某些活动的背景图而已。

亚瑟的手已经越来越不规矩，梅林可以感到某人的某个器官硬邦邦地顶在自己臀上。魔法师不由得清了清嗓子，婉转地提醒某精虫上脑的国王规矩点。

—但是被国王自动理解为是故作矜持。

梅林有点恼火，但是碍于一只神和两条龙的存在，只是把亚瑟不依不饶地伸过来的手格开。

—国王陛下将之自动理解为欲擒故纵。

感觉国王陛下的手指灵活地解开了自己披风下长袍前边的扣子，魔法师露出了一个大大的笑容—如果亚瑟看到了，一定会为自己不及时停止自己的行为而后悔，因为那个笑容真的很狰狞—可惜国王陛下并没有看到，所以在一声惨叫中，亚瑟捂住了梅林下半身的性福…

"啊啊啊，梅林，你谋杀亲夫啊…"

"不要紧啊，"梅林头上冒着黑气，"你要是不能人道了可以让我上你啊。"

"这么没有美感的画面怎么可以出现啊？！"

"你什么意思？我还比你高呢！"

"可是他比你胖啊，"言咒觉得自己不能接受小受是个胖子，"所以你还是被压吧，否则视觉上太刺激了。"

梅林满脸通红，"你不要用一张小萝莉的脸说出那么不纯情的话题好么？"

言咒很无辜，"可是我几万岁了。"

"呃，请不要用那张脸和我说话…"

"梅林…"

"嗯？"

梅林突然举得背后有什么阴冷的风在刮，纵使在战场上再恍如神迹的魔法师此时也有点被这种怨恨的气场镇住，刚一激灵，就觉得自己被亚瑟的铁臂紧紧地圈住，"梅林，你做好为刚刚的言行付出的代价的准备了吗？"

"什…什么代价！明明是你不对！在这种场合骚扰我…"

"你先是对本王蓄意挑逗，又欲情故纵，再是谋杀亲夫，发表反攻自己陛下的反动宣言，然后又在被你伤害的夫君兼国王伤痛的时候和女性相谈甚欢…"

梅林觉得黑线快要把自己的脸给遮住了，但是在感觉基尔哈拉已经因为憋笑不能掩饰在飞行中的颤抖的时候，只能讨饶："我错了还不行？真的疼么？"

"哼！"

梅林心说你傲娇个毛啊，可是还是很小心地继续道歉："这几天想有个好的状态参加婚礼啦，婚礼当夜好好补偿你好吗？"

亚瑟慢慢地嗯了一声，才说："看在你求我的份上，我就勉为其难地接受你的道歉和补偿吧。"

梅林突然间就后悔了，他感觉自己好像跟魔鬼签了什么出卖灵魂的契约。（放心吧，你灵魂早就和他有契约了，这次出卖的只是肉体而已！—来自作者的安慰）

纳米顿石阵，位于阿尔比恩西南部，存在缘由众说纷纭，不过古教坚持这是最早祭祀为了招魂仪式所建立的福祉之地—不过介于巨石阵其实存在于石器时代，而那个时候言咒远未觉醒，所以纳希瑟斯对这个说法抱有很大的怀疑。

"古代的招魂仪式其实是由受过高度训练的高阶女祭司来完成的，之所以完成这项仪式需要接受严谨训练是因为招魂仪式很危险，亡灵很可能通过通灵者来到这个世界—所谓请神容易送神难，这鬼魂被送出来再被送进去就难了。"

"是不是将鬼魂送回冥界的仪式更加复杂？"梅林问了一句，他知道他们把鬼魂找出来之后肯定是要把他们再送回去的。

"送魂倒是不难，但是必须由招魂的人来做，我如果是鬼魂，出来了之后不想回去，就把招魂的那人杀了就行了。"纳希瑟斯面无表情地说。

亚瑟和梅林一激灵："这种事发生过？"

"发生过，"言咒说，"我们最后把那鬼魂灭了。"

"灭了？"

"灭了，魂飞魄散。"

亚瑟和梅林再一次抖了抖。

"不过呢，放出魂魄虽然危险，但是很不幸这就是我们这次招魂仪式的目的，所以你们两个等会一起进去，轮流招魂，我们会在外面布阵法帮你们稳住整个魔法磁场，哎，这本来是十二个女祭司一起做的，现在居然只有我和创世神两个…"言咒洋装叹了口气，"肯定要累死的…"

亚瑟和梅林额头上满是黑线，心想你们两位神是吃素的吗，就出这点力还会累？

纳希瑟斯眼神犀利地看了一眼两人，淡道："你以为神为你们出力都是应该的吗？"

一对准新人马上眼观鼻鼻观心，努力减低自己的存在感。

纳希瑟斯踱了两步，慢吞吞地说："所谓的招魂仪式，其实非常简单—事实上我实在想不通你们怎么可以把仪式简化到这种程度…反正据言咒所说，你们进去之后一边呼喝名字，在心里集中注意力想他们生前的样子，然后吹这个卡斯拜德号角就行了。"

亚瑟和梅林点点头，表示并不复杂，以他们的脑容量可以接受。

"不过我还是对这个仪式的成功率很怀疑…"纳希瑟斯顿了顿突然又冒出一句。

准新人眯起眼睛敢怒不敢言—一次性把话说完很难吗？很难吗！

"所以我按照创世神的要求编制了咒语，"说着言咒把手里的羊皮纸递给了梅林。

魔法师望着手中羊皮纸上流云般逶迤的古文字眼珠子都快瞪出来了—您厉害，随随便便就可以编一个咒语，但是您有考虑过我这个渺小的人类可以在几分钟内掌握这个咒语吗？！

梅林声音有点颤抖："女神，您为什么不早点给我练习？"

"你一练习在其他地方把莫名其妙的魂找来了怎么办？"言咒一脸理所当然的表情，"而且咒语又不难，你看一看就可以上了。好的魔法师即使即兴编咒语都能使，你要多加练习才行。"

梅林心想即兴编咒语我又不是没干过，可那是在战场上啊！潜力大爆发啊！现在这个时候怎么可能有小宇宙啊？！而且这就是你故意捉弄人的理由吗？你重点呢？！重点呢！

纳希瑟斯看了眼梅林铁青的脸色，还添油加醋："我平时用魔法从来不用魔咒，到这里还不是一学就会了？这种咒语念念就行了，有什么好练习的。"

亚瑟和梅林只能低头—看来是自己找这些神的麻烦，绝对是找错了。

梅林集中精神看着咒语在心里默默过了几遍，他知道咒语虽然可以照本宣科，但是绝对还是背出来之后发自内心地念出来效果是最好的。

"另外提醒你们一声，"言咒又说了一句，"虽然可能性很小，但是招魂最后招到自己的魂没了可能性也是有的。"

亚瑟和梅林呆滞的眼神飘向了女神。

纳希瑟斯轻咳了一下，表示可以开始了。

伴随着言咒和纳希瑟斯吟唱般的念咒声，肉眼不可见的魔法环绕在巨石上，渐渐地敞开了一扇门，若隐若现，上端布满了古教的文字。

没有魔法的亚瑟对这一切是"视而不见"，但是梅林却可以清晰地看见—

亡者归处，切勿打扰

梅林眨了眨已经变为金色的双瞳，皱了皱眉，拉住亚瑟的手轻声提醒："等会你跟我一起进去，我念一段咒，叫一个名字，你就要想亡灵生前的样子，然后吹响号角，明白么？"

亚瑟被梅林的主动牵手弄得有点晕晕乎乎的，但还是点了点头。

梅林深吸了口气，牵着亚瑟走进了巨石阵。

即使亚瑟没有魔法，还是可以感到巨石阵内外的气氛迥然不同，只是几步，外面纳希瑟斯和言咒的吟唱声已经完全听不到了，石阵内一片寂静，只能听到两人此起彼伏的呼吸声。

梅林对着亚瑟点点头，两人默契地各自站好。这是亚瑟第一次参与到魔法仪式当中，不自觉有点紧张，转头看梅林的侧脸—越发觉得自家的小法师面色如玉、唇红齿白，这侧面真是看得人心痒痒啊。

还好二国王还算分得清场合，知道这是来请自家长辈亲友的，不敢公然对着梅林动手动脚—而且他爸那脾气他不是不知道，知道他要娶女仆已经是要杀了格尼维尔，要是知道自己要娶男仆，这男仆还是个魔法师，自己为了他不仅解除了魔法禁令还把这个男仆升格为国师…估计死了都能气活。

梅林的吟唱声已经想起，如同烟雾慢慢升起缭绕，余音绕梁。

"乌瑟·潘德拉贡。"梅林念完咒语，突然声如洪钟，表情无比庄严地念出了第一个名字。

亚瑟忍不住一颤，一瞬间对亡父的思念和担心父亲对自己失望的心情交织在一起，做了几个深呼吸，吸了一大口气，吹响了号角。

烟雾升腾起来，乌瑟的身影缓缓出现了，还是生前那副威严的面容，却是完全失了血色，青白青白的，如石像雕成的塑像。

亚瑟眼中还含着眼泪，却见身边梅林眼中金光一闪，整个人消失了。

"梅林！"亚瑟一下子大急，像是心里失了一块，也顾不上看自己爹了，大喊起来，"梅林，你去哪儿了？！"

"亚瑟，"亚瑟还是没看到梅林的身影，但是梅林的身影却平缓地传进亚瑟的耳朵，"我们还得继续招魂，我怕我施魔法被你爸看到会引起混乱，就暂时隐身了。"

亚瑟听了心里的石头才落下来，点点头，平静了下来。

乌瑟还是皱着眉，板着一张脸，看不清他心里到底是在想什么。

亚瑟还想说什么，但是梅林已经开始念咒，并且念出了下一个名字："茵格英·潘德拉贡。"

随着号声，一个金发女子缓缓走了出来，姣好的面容上依稀还可辨出亚瑟的影子。

"母亲！"亚瑟再也忍不住，眼泪潸然而下，然后感到母亲柔软的臂膀绕著了自己，而乌瑟也缓缓走上来，从后面揽住了茵格英的肩膀。

—这是他梦想了二十余年的场景啊，曾经坚强不羁所深深掩藏的脆弱。

这场招魂仪式延续了很长的时间，梅林始终隐着声，并且对亚瑟之外的人屏蔽了自己的声音，可是那种属于梅林的声音和味道就这样像是给亚瑟上了保护锁，让他无比安心。

等亡魂全部召唤出来，亚瑟深吸一口气，说道："各位，我已经是卡梅洛的国王，这次我请你们出来，是想让你们参加我的婚礼。"

鬼魂们互相看看，都笑着说恭喜，茵格英更是抹着眼角欣喜的泪。

"你要结婚了？"乌瑟点点头，"倒是不错，女方是谁啊？"

亚瑟哽了一下，掩饰了过去："呃，我们先到外面去，我再给您介绍吧。"

乌瑟也没坚持，点头答应了。

亚瑟感觉梅林温暖的手再一次握住了自己，两人面朝着鬼魂，倒退着引领着众鬼魂走出了冥界。

待所有人（鬼）走出巨石阵之后，纳希瑟斯和言咒才停止了吟唱。这一大堆亲友团真是好不热闹，乌瑟冷着张脸却眼中脉脉地望着自己的皇后；一帮子国王女王争相庆贺卡梅洛国王大婚，艾利安有点不知所措地站在一边，大概在思考亚瑟说的婚礼是怎么回事；而巴利诺则有点着急，躲着乌瑟正在找自己儿子的身影。

纳希瑟斯冷冷看了会，突然眉一挑："梅林，你好端端地隐身干什么？"

梅林心想这下是藏不住了，这纳希瑟斯还真是坏事，没办法就现了形。

这下子简直是炸开了锅，先是巴利诺上去一把抱住了自家儿子："儿子，你的隐身魔法我都看不出来，真是太厉害了！"

跟着后面是乌瑟的怒吼："等一等，这不是亚瑟的贴身男仆吗？怎么会是巴利诺的儿子？那你也是魔法师？居然还敢大庭广众之下使用魔法，我处决了你！"

亚瑟回过神来马上挡在梅林身前："父亲，魔法现在在卡梅洛乃至而整个阿尔比恩都已经是合法的了，您不知道梅林为了我牺牲了多少，还有巴利诺也是为了我们而死，您就放下成见吧。"

安尼斯女王欣慰地点点头："亚瑟王，你果然统一了阿尔比恩，我真没看错你！也是，有这样一个会魔法的'贤内助'帮忙，再难的事情也能成功。"

高德温国王完全没摸着头脑："亚瑟，你统一阿尔比恩了？你仆人还是个魔法师？老友啊，你儿子还真是厉害…等等，我女儿怎么样，那我格温特领土还在吗？"

亚瑟摆摆手："各位，我知道你们有很多问题，让我一个个回答行不？"

年轻的国王先是对着安尼斯女王鞠了个躬："陛下，都是您的支持我才能统一阿尔比恩，给这片土地带来和平，当初要不是您给我上了一课，我永远都学不会宽容和原谅。您当时战死沙场，但是我们还是坚守住了卡尔林，并且重建了帝国，现在那里已经是一片乐土了。"

安尼斯女王微笑着拍了拍亚瑟的肩，很是高兴，似乎沙场的硝烟还没有从女王的眼中完全退却，但是很快却又出现了重生一般的喜悦。

亚瑟又客客气气地对自己父亲的老朋友高德温国王解释："您女儿很好，她现在是艾琳娜女王了，执政很有政绩，很受百姓欢迎。我现在统一阿尔比恩，但是我主要的领地还是在卡梅洛，只是五国尊崇我为'万王之王'，受卡梅洛的统一管理，但是各国君主还是可以行使自己的权利，只是按时向卡梅洛上报情况。并且我也在着手统一法律、货币、预言等等，让原来的各国更像一个国家中的城邦，拥有恒久的和平，再不会为土地流血和打仗。"

"好、好！"高德温国王目露赞赏，"这是几百年来没人能做到过的事啊，你却做到了，可惜了当时小女没能嫁给你，否则…咳咳，不说这个了，老友啊，你也别逼你儿子了，你儿子能做到这个份上，你做得到吗？这魔法合法是大势所趋，魔法师也不是全都邪恶，好的还能为自己所用呢，你这脑子也该转过来了。"

乌瑟哪里肯消气，手里的权杖埵得砰砰响："统一阿尔比恩就能忘了祖训、忘了传统？你知不知道魔法是多么邪恶的东西，现在帮你只是为了得到你的信任，等你稍一不留神就能夺走你的帝国、你的珍爱、你的一切！"

亚瑟刚想开口辩护，没想到纳希瑟斯却觉得不够乱地来添了一把火："魔法邪恶？呵，你知道你有多么邪恶？你连夺取别人的信任都不用做到，因为自己的不信守承诺付出了代价迁怒于那位施咒的魔法师就算了，你竟然在帝国之内禁止魔法，视魔法为邪物—为了发泄自己的悲伤，将愤怒洒在没有犯错的无辜之人身上，那些卡梅洛广场上的火刑架，沾染了多少无辜者被火吞没的焦尸？那些刽子手的斧头，浸过多少男女飞溅的鲜血？你率兵踏平福佑之岛，屠杀德鲁伊族，甚至随意处置疑似魔法师但其实是普通人的民众…因为你的恶性卡梅洛被鲜血浸染，人们活在恐慌和仇恨之中。你夺走他们的家园和挚爱的时候，怎么就没想过自己有多么邪恶！"

乌瑟好歹也是见过风雨的人物，别人的控诉他听了不知多少遍，可是现在面对一个少年竟然被惊出一身冷汗。昔日的国王跌了两步，还没来得及说什么，又被人打断了。

这次开口的是言咒："尼姆薇是我的高级祭司，人是狡猾了一点，但是总体来说很守法纪。这件事我听梅林提过一点，尼姆薇没有讲清楚游戏规则诱导你犯错是不对，但是你想要依靠魔法走邪门歪道难道没错？顺便说一句，尼姆薇有预言能力，当时看出其实茵格英已经命不久矣，是想把人带到阿瓦隆去顺便给你个继承人，这对于尼姆薇那恶劣的性格来说已经是仁至义尽了。你倒好，不找尼姆薇的麻烦，所有仇恨都找无辜人发泄。你以为魔法师那么低能？被抓住杀了的都是些会点小魔法自己随便玩玩的，真正的大魔法师你放在火上烤都烤不死，你那种铁笼子能关住人更是天大的笑话！"

乌瑟的脸气得铁青，难以置信地盯着看上去不足十岁的小女孩："你说你的祭司？你是什么人？"

"我？"言咒冷笑一声，出现在这张童真的脸上异常怪异，"我是言咒，古教的创世者，统治这个空间的神！"

乌瑟居然大笑了起来，"我的儿子，他们就是用这种鬼话让你相信的？神？你们怎么不选像样一点的人来扮演？这两个小孩也来糊弄人。"

安尼斯女王叹了口气："乌瑟陛下，您看看这小女孩的眼神，难道不是比您还要苍老么？还有这位是？我生前还未有幸见过您…"

纳希瑟斯答道："您见到言咒—也就是菲弥娅的时候，我因为某些原因被魔法困在创世之链—就是一种法器中，所以无缘得见。听闻您的传奇，我也很佩服，很荣幸见到您。"

乌瑟还不罢休，冷笑道："卡尔林女王，你是我卡梅洛的敌人，你以为我会信…"

"乌瑟啊…"

无色冷酷的声音突然就被一声柔弱的呼唤打断了，无情的君王转过头，看见自己的夫人眼中满蕴着忧伤。

"乌瑟，将生命给我的孩子，给你继承人，我心甘情愿。你知道我现在可以看到亚瑟站在这里，得到如此成就，是多么高兴吗？"金发女子轻声说。

"母亲…"亚瑟眨了眨眼，不由自主走上前去。

茵格英搂住自己的孩子，眼中满是失望："我的陛下，你为什么要伤害无辜的民众，伤害自己的盟友，伤害自己的亲人啊！陛下，你曾是我心中最伟大的君王，是什么时候你的心被冷酷、猜忌和仇恨包裹得如此狭隘呢！"

"可是茵格英…"

"是因为我的死，是因为我的死这片土地血流成河，你这是要我死不瞑目啊！"

"茵格英，"乌瑟声音颤抖起来，"茵格英，你别这样，你别这样…"

茵格英挣脱乌瑟的怀抱，来到言咒和纳希瑟斯面前，鞠了个躬："我知道什么话都没有用，只能最诚挚地向你们道歉和感谢。"

纳希瑟斯摇摇头："你又不是犯错的人，你道个什么歉？"

"可是是因为我…"

"我们不可能因为乌瑟迁怒你，那和乌瑟没什么两样；更不可能因为你原谅乌瑟，因为你的歉意根本不能代表毫无悔改之意的乌瑟。"言咒说。

纳希瑟斯皱眉："没事情的话先回去吧。"

"呃，等一下，我能不能说上一句话？"略带迟疑的声音传来，众人转过头，只见是一个黑肤的年轻男子。

"问吧，艾利安，不用拘束。"亚瑟点头。

"那个，陛下，你说了婚礼，那、我的妹妹呢，她…"

众人一片沉默。良久，乌瑟有点奇怪地问："亚瑟结婚和你妹妹什么关系？"

安尼斯女王倒是有点回过味来，又看到艾利安特殊的肤色，想到那阵子的流言蜚语："你的妹妹，该不会是？"

艾利安有点急了，转头问梅林："梅林，我知道格温她对不起你和亚瑟，可是她也曾经是你们的朋友，她是一时误入歧途啊…她是太在乎亚瑟了啊，要不是你那时和亚瑟…她也不会…"

梅林抿了抿嘴："是，这件事上的确是我对不起她。可是我当时就已经被她关在牢里，但她要杀那么多人，要杀我，杀莫嘉娜，甚至杀亚瑟…"

梅林还没说完，乌瑟又惊得跳起来："什么？格温不是那个莫嘉娜的侍女吗？她怎么敢杀我的儿子和女儿？"

乌瑟身边茵格英也是一愣："…女儿？"

乌瑟一下子捂住嘴，又拉住茵格英："茵格英，你听我解释，我不是故意的，我…"

场面已经混乱得近乎失控，亚瑟突然站到当中，大喝一声："各位，能听我说吗？"

所有人都安静下来，看向亚瑟。

"艾利安，"亚瑟看着自己曾经的骑士叹了口气，"对于格温，我的确是有愧疚的。如果可以，我想要好好补偿她，可是她所做的很多事情，几乎伤害了所有人—梅林、莫嘉娜、兰斯洛特、舅舅、我，而你，你是她的亲哥哥，她居然也下得去手！…我真的很抱歉，她野心太大，最后得罪娜米西斯…过世了…"

艾利安张张嘴想说什么，最后慢慢蹲下去，什么都没说："是啊，能怪谁，能怪谁…"

言咒和纳希瑟斯莫名其妙地对视一眼—这不是那母猩猩自己的错吗？

亚瑟又转向自己的母亲："母亲，您原谅父亲吧，父亲是犯了些错，但是这些年来卡梅洛也繁盛了不少，没有父亲打下的基础，我是不可能统一阿尔比恩的。而且，从父亲身上，我也学了很多东西。至于莫嘉娜…"

"哎，这个我来说吧，"乌瑟拉住自己妻子的手，"你记得希尔家的女儿吧？一次战场上，我也是喝多了，一时糊涂，没想到有了莫嘉娜…后来他们夫妻都过世了，我就把他们女儿接过来做了养女…是我糊涂啊，可我爱的只是你啊…"

茵格英晃了晃，一时没有说话。

"父亲，莫嘉娜也是魔法师，你也是知道的。有段时间她一直误入歧途，但是后来她已经改邪归正，现在是古教的最高女祭司，住在福佑之岛和言咒女神住在一起。"亚瑟补充。

"另外，最后一件事，"亚瑟深吸了口气，鼓足所有的勇气，一把拉过了缩在一边的梅林，"我的这场婚礼，要娶的，就是在我最为艰难的时期一直支持我，无数次用生命保护我，让我得以登上人生鼎峰的人，我的魔法师、我的国师、我的爱人—梅林。"

梅林感到亚瑟握着自己的手劲都有点让人疼痛，却无比坚定和温暖。

不得不说刚才的场面再混乱，都没有现在的一片静默可怕。

这些人当中只有安尼斯女王和艾利安是预料到了的，可是两个人一个作壁上观，一个还在为自己妹妹的命运魂不守舍，所以目前为止派不是上什么用。

高德温国王深知自己老友的脾气，大敢情况不妙，很想即时把人拉开，不过明显已经来不及了。

乌瑟原本青紫色的脸已经完全变成黑色，很像中了老鼠药。众人就觉得头顶乌云密布，风雨欲来，似乎天气正在帮前卡梅洛王宣泄怒意。

"哈哈！我乌瑟·潘德拉贡辛苦了半生的王位，竟然交给了一个喜欢男人的变态手上！"乌瑟狰狞得冷笑，不断有雷电打到他脸上，分外瘆人。

乌瑟这话一说连梅林都不高兴了，梅林他老爹更是把手一挥，直接积散了天上的乌云。

"呵，喜欢上我儿子是你儿子有眼光，乌瑟你这个暴君！杀害了那么多无故人的你才是变态，幸亏你儿子不像你，像你你的国家就完了！"

眼看两个爹要打起来了，亚瑟和梅林赶紧去一拖一拉开了。再看众鬼魂，看戏的心碎的状况外的风中凌乱的挤成一团，就是Evening拿来消遣的言情剧（主演一般是俩男的）也没那么热闹。

那里乱归乱，场面气压却越来越低，温度更是近乎结冰。正一脸看好戏笑容的言咒一扭头，却看见创世神挂着神鬼皆惧的笑容站在那里—

"你们…当我不存在是吧？"

片刻之后，亚瑟和梅林重新起上龙回福佑之岛，梅林有点郁闷地看了眼怀里的五六个瓶子，小声地对亚瑟抱怨："亚瑟，头次看到纳希那么凶喏…"

亚瑟赶紧抱住自家老婆安慰："没事，他对我一直那样的，别理他。"

"嗯，倒是一直没见到Joker怪怪的…"

"哼，肯定是夫妻两吵架了祸及旁人，真是的，这种脾气Joker干嘛要想不开…"

言咒已经在旁边咳了无数下，不过那一对就当她是嗓子不舒服，等纳希瑟斯轻飘飘的声音传过来才惊觉不对。

"你们讨论得很热络么…"

梅林和亚瑟惊得转头，用力之大差点扭了脖子。"纳希，你不是瞬间移动了么，怎么还在这里？"

"我想沿途看看风景不行么？"

"行…当然行…啊，纳希，你飞在半空中…"梅林拼命敲亚瑟没能阻止后者将讲出自己想说的话，等纳希瑟斯露出那诡异的笑已经来不及了。

"嗯，我刚刚用隐身咒你们完全没发现，现在竟然连飞行咒都不知道？看来得好好练习啊。"

"创世神，"梅林哭丧着脸，"飞行咒我知道的啊。"

"那就更得巩固了，来，为了让你的未来丈夫加深对魔法的印象，你就施展飞行咒拉着他在半空中飞回去吧。"

"纳希…"梅林双眼承呆滞状，"你不是开玩笑吧？"

纳希瑟斯摇了摇头："不是的。"

话音刚落，梅林和亚瑟就觉得自己从基尔哈拉背上突然摔了下去，情急之下梅林只能马上结了个魔法阵接住自己和亚瑟。

最后使用飞行咒托着又大了一圈的亚瑟飞回去的梅林哀叹："我以后再也不八卦了…"

等梅林瘫倒在福佑之岛的石床上享受亚瑟的按摩，已经是半天之后—魔法师感到自己的体力又一次受到了很大的挑战。

可是还没等梅林可以歇息一会儿，言咒又走了进来。

言咒把七个魂瓶放在桌上，呼了口气。

"你把莫高斯也装进去了？"梅林问了一句，他可不认为莫高斯会愿意把自己的姐姐装进一个小瓶子里。

"嗯，纳希瑟斯说要统一管理，"言咒抹了把脸，"另外，你们写好的请柬我已经派信使发出去了，等到了指定地方之后你派你的鹰去接一下他们。"

梅林点点头，伸展了一下四肢，"哎，结婚好累。"

亚瑟俯下身亲了梅林一下："宝贝，现在累一点，等成婚了我会好好补偿你的哦。"

言咒露出了一脸想要吐的表情，默默离开了这对旁若无人秀恩爱的夫夫。

不过现在这对准新人还不知道，此时此刻的时空管理局，正在因为他们的婚礼乱成一团。

"好了，嘉宾名单已经统计出来了，"Evening在电脑面前十指如飞，"一共有鬼魂七只，活人大概是十三只，外来的神目前只算上言咒一只，还有报名参加婚礼的嘉宾十九只，另外就是内部人员，现在除了确定小美人、Joker、留年、尹轻罗和我之外还有其他人吗？"

"Evening，"副局长留言放下手中通讯工具，"刚刚Doctors为我发来贺电。"

Evening挠挠头："那个Time Lord改名了还是变成复数了？"

"这就要问你了，Evening！刚才有两位Doctor给我发了贺电！"

"不可能，我只通知了小十啊，还有个谁？"

"十一…他好像正好到某个报名嘉宾所在的地方旅游并且截了我们的信号…"

"你是怎么反黑客的啊！现在我们要编破解时间谬论的程序还要有足够的能量维持程序的运行啊！"

留年黑着脸："你闯的祸，你来code。"

"靠啊，那我手上的活怎么办？！"

"你手上什么活？不就是新婚礼服的设计么，就你那审美，你还不如交给轻罗来做。"

"交给轻罗？拜托，尹轻罗来自中国古代，亚瑟和梅林来自英格兰古典时期末，你难道要他们穿凤冠霞帔吗？"

"好了我不和你争了，这么重要的程序不可能交给别人，你来计算所需要的能量，我来编程。"

留年点点头，对着气得七窍生烟的Evening说："嗯，那我就勉强吃点亏。"

Evening白了一眼，敲了敲通讯器："4号机，通知Joker联系纳希瑟斯说明由于我们要破解时间谬论需要大量能量。"

"收到。"

"6号通讯器留言—"

留年翻了个白眼，按了确认键。

"嘀—你好我是嘉宾'除去不可能'，得知自己可以来参加AM的婚礼的时候正好在伦敦旅游，请问可以带上我在伦敦认识的好友歇洛克和约翰吗？"

一阵静默。

Evening的手颤了一下："这不可能…"

留年发回了语音留言："你好，这位'除去不可能'，你当然可以带他们来，但是请福尔摩斯先生事先查询一下参加婚礼所需要具备的常识。"

"上帝呀，"Evening瘫坐在位子上，"如果那个歇洛克把在座每一位神和国王和鬼魂都得罪一边会怎么样？"

"请把'如果'去掉，Evening。"

"4号机回复："留年按下键，里面立刻传来Joker的声音，"'我没兴趣管你们的事了，纳希愿不愿意做也是他的事，还有，你们别忘了除了时间谬论，穿越各个平行空间所需要的能量也非常惊人，这次肯定还需要伊林忒斯和戴西德尼的帮忙。'"

"靠，他们夫夫吵架非得连累旁人么。"Evening扶了一下额，"行了，把他们加上吧。"

"千万别让他们知道他们其实是在候补名单上。"留年在一旁幸灾乐祸地补充了一句。

"哎，还有晚宴怎么办？好想让顾美人掌勺啊…"Evening趴在桌上。

"关于此事，顾美人已经回复了。"

Evening眼睛一亮，"怎么说？"

"'你们敢吃，我就敢做。'"

Evening彻底焉下来。

Evening熬了两个晚上三个半天编完了程序，眼睛一翻差点没厥过去，然后就受到了纳希瑟斯的通讯，就说是要带着众人跑过来了。

Evening就差大哭了："小美人啊，你快回来，我一个人承受不来~"

"那个什么能量固值的事我已经大概知道了，言咒表示可以帮我们。不过你们做好心理准备，这次就是亲友嘉宾也很麻烦。"

"怎么了？"

原来，纳希瑟斯虽然一气之下把所有人鬼魂都抓进了魂瓶里面，但是等到了婚礼的时候还是要把他们放出来，可是明显现在乌瑟和其他大半的嘉宾有仇，而且随时随地想要刺杀"新娘"。

当天下午，众人就通过时空隧道来到了时空管理局。

时空管理局内折叠空间一层一层地放开，整个地下室像是一个梦境，漂浮着幻术的天花板同时折射着星空和蓝天白云，简直是日月同辉。水晶帘子一层层垂下来，中央有个巨大的莲花形水池，水色波光粼粼，蓝绿相间，清澈见底，五瓣莲花瓣各有一个小型喷泉，激光的喷泉形成不同的形状，五光十色，绚烂多姿。

人们慢慢踱步过中央大厅，发现照明的是巨大的珠子，每隔五步有一个碗口大的夜明珠，壁上每隔十步有一个精巧的香薰，罗马纹路设计的小香薰袅袅散着香气。

拿手抚摸过流光溢彩的紫金墙，没换一个角度就是不同的景象，壁上刻着光怪陆离的壁画，和着贵金属的光泽如梦如幻，几个看惯了富贵的嘉宾都看呆了，梅林更是捏着亚瑟的手臂，几乎要流下泪来。

亚瑟默默拉过梅林的手让其靠在自己怀里—他们在艰难中相互依偎了那么久，直到现在才有了这真实的感受—他们要结婚了，真的要结婚了。

这里面似乎言咒和纳希瑟斯没什么感觉，纳希瑟斯更是皱着眉对留年抱怨："这礼堂设计怎么那么怪异？"

"咳，"留年假意咳了一下，"加入了轻罗推荐的中国古元素，Joker推荐的繁复中世纪式哥特风格和你推荐的希腊罗马风…"

"我给你的是洛丝林圣宫地图。"

"嗯我知道，大家快到各自休息室去吧，新人来试礼服。"

无视纳希瑟斯完全黑了的脸，留年自顾自招呼着亚瑟和梅林去试装了。

衣服其实是Evening拜托Joker设计的，长款的中世纪宫廷礼服，复古样式，考虑到卡梅洛的御用色，一律是金红交辉的颜色。

亚瑟的是中长款礼服，硬质挺括的披风连在肩上正好垂到地上，肩上有垫肩和铆钉流苏设计，有点借鉴英格兰当初霸主海洋的海盗服的肩部设计，非常霸气。中间一条宽皮带，中间红色的丝绢镶满玛瑙和珠宝，纽扣都是金镶玉。所有的边上花纹全是尹轻罗用直径不到八毫米的金银丝线绣上的，远看是金光闪闪，华而不俗，高贵典雅。而礼仪佩剑用的就是Excalibur，金红剑身与衣服相映，更添王者之风。

梅林的礼服设计与亚瑟相同，但是披风只是搭在肩上，不是挺括的料子而是柔软的丝绒质长披风，拖在地上有大约两米，肩部没有垫肩，却以希腊式的用一条长长的绢子从右肩垂到腰部。腰上设计是四条用紫水晶编成的腰链，身上同样是金银丝绣线，但是代替礼仪佩剑的是梅林的魔法杖日落之杖，看上去如凡间的神灵，圣洁而慈悲。

当然，两件礼服正面和背面都有着大面积的卡梅洛标志的刺绣，龙眼更是钻石镶嵌，让人看得有点移不开眼睛。

这样的阵势出来，饶是从小在宫廷生活的亚瑟都是一时间倒抽了口冷气，而身边的梅林更是完全做不出任何反应了。

"二位，可还满意啊？"

两人回头，看见一个陌生的黑短发女孩站在后面。

"你是？"

"时空管理局副局长，留年。"留年点点头，从两人身边绕过走到礼服旁，"你们已经见识到Evening和Joker的恶趣味了？"

"呃，其实挺好的。"

"嗯…"留年敲了敲下巴，"不愧是英格兰人。"

"抱歉，英格兰*是什么？"

"Never mind. "留年摆摆手，"是这样，由于Evening为了弥补自己闯下的祸已经基本上崩溃了，所以这次的接待工作由我来完成，由于我听说你们带了很多人类和非人类，所以我得先对你们一一进行隔离审查。"

"隔…"

"神走中间，人走右边，第三类走左边。"留年说着，身后凭空打开了三个通道。

"呃，我是半神半人？"梅林其实非常不想走左边这个通道，他可不想跟亚瑟跨种族恋爱。

"你爸妈中一个是神？"

"不是，据说是我的祖先…"

"你是人，"留年冷着脸，一副公事公办的表情，"走右边，和你未婚夫一起。"

…在留年严肃的表情下梅林不敢说什么，不过饶是如此梅林受"未婚夫"三个字的刺激还是不小。

就在这个时候纳希瑟斯慢悠悠走了过来，手上拿了一个高脚杯，里面貌似是放着酒。留年突然一挥手："中间。"

纳希瑟斯一挑眉："你是要把我隔离审查？"

"规定。"

"规定你个…"纳希瑟斯生生咽下了半句话，他被一个穿着奇怪军服的年轻人拉走了，直径走向中间的通道。

亚瑟和梅林目睹着创世神的身影消失在通道口，都不禁掩了口唾沫。

"呃，那是Joker吧…"梅林喃喃道。

"除了他还有谁对付得了纳希瑟斯。"

留年随后抓起魂瓶，在两人的目瞪口呆之下直接丢进了左边的通道，恐怖的是随着魂瓶在视野中消失，深不见底的通道尽头想起了交错的玻璃破碎的声音，还有呼啸着的阵阵鬼叫。

"呵呵呵。"身后言咒突然笑了笑，意味深长地看了两人一眼，和莫嘉娜两人一人中间一人右边离开了。

梅林顿时就觉得腿有点软。

留年转过头来，目光中明显散发着"你不自己走我就把你们扔进去"的讯息，亚瑟讪笑几声，拉着呆愣的梅林赶紧走进右边的通道。

刚走进通道，两人就感觉周围的温度开始急速下降，似乎都可以感觉到自身的汗液瞬间消失的感觉，只不过这种感觉没有维持多少时间，很快卧室的门就出现在两人的眼前。

眼前站着一个异色双瞳的黑长发少女，面容姣好，只是黑色和紫色的双瞳看上去异常诡异。

少女似乎也不介意两人的失礼，笑笑说："可能要委屈两人婚前居住不同的卧室，另外婚房会另外准备，二位可以接受吧？"

"没问题。"梅林说得极快，旁边亚瑟只得恶狠狠瞪着眼前的少女。

"辛苦了轻罗，"身后突然传来纳希瑟斯和Joker的声音，"梅林交给我，亚瑟交给Joker，你去休息吧。"

尹轻罗点点头，往后撤了几步，还没让人看清楚，突然就消失了。

"后天就是婚礼，这里的一切其实都已经布置好了，时间那么急，就可以确保你们不乱跑了。"纳希瑟斯走到两人面前，意味深长地笑了笑。

梅林和亚瑟不约而同咽了咽唾沫—这简直就是鬼片了好么。

纳希瑟斯和Joker分别走到两个卧室前，扬起手在门上画了个图案，门才缓缓打开，做完这一切两人示意梅林和亚瑟各入各房。

梅林下意识吸了口冷气，亚瑟在旁边重重握了握他的手，两人才分别入房。

纳希瑟斯关了门，转头看见梅林手足无措地站在华丽别致的卧室里面，正瞪着自己。

"怎么了？坐啊。"纳希瑟斯随意指了指一边的小沙发，一边说着一边自己坐了下来。

"呃，我觉得事情有点不对劲啊，这里…"

"这里的空间是叠加起来的，这一点我就不解释了。但是作为时空管理局，虽然是在主空间的一个图书馆内，仍然接收着所有空间的信息，进行监察工作，所以四面八方的时间线都汇聚在这里，有些地方异常诡异也是正常的。"

"好吧，"梅林最终妥协了下来，"真没想到，我们真的要结婚了。"

纳希瑟斯敲了敲茶几，"你似乎有事情对我说？"

"呃，纳希，"梅林转过头来看向创世神，"你有办法让我们…让我们…让我们有一个孩子吗？"

纳希瑟斯等着梅林半晌，好像是在确认自己有没有听错。

"孩子？你生还是他生？"

"果然还是我的吧…"

"哦，天哪，"梅林没说完就被纳希瑟斯打断了，"你竟然真的回答了这个问题。"

"哎？"

"你没听出我是在讽刺你吗？"

"可是…"

"女人无孕那能治的，你要让男人怀孕？你有卵细胞吗？有子宫吗？"

"我…"

"你没有我怎么给你造一个，除非你愿意接受变性手术。"

"不是…"

"当然以这里的医学条件我们是可以实现变性人怀孕的。"

"呃，我不是那个意思…"

纳希瑟斯盯着梅林看了一眼，"那你是什么意思？"

"纳希，你是创世神，难道你可以创造世界，却不能造一个人出来吗？"

沉默了一会，纳希瑟斯只是答了一句："创世不是你想的那样的。"

"那…"

"你们现在好不容易有了安稳日子，难道要像乌瑟当年为了子嗣失去皇后那样，造成这样一出悲剧吗？再者，如果你是个女人就算是尼姆薇也可以整出个孩子，但是你是男人就算是我也不好办。"

梅林叹了口气，没有再追问下去，低下头不说话了。

纳希瑟斯看着梅林，皱了皱眉："你是为了让乌瑟满意？"

梅林叹口气："亚瑟嘴上不说，其实他多想自己的父亲可以承认自己的婚礼，再说王国也的确需要王储。"

"随便吧，你要是真的想…到时再来找我，现在不要头脑发热。"纳希瑟斯说完站了起来。

梅林讶异地抬头："原来是可以的。"

"你怎么说也是有米瑞克的血统，我也希望他有后裔，不过，"纳希瑟斯盯着梅林看了良久，"谁知道你们又会付出什么代价呢，贪心的人们啊。"

亚瑟看了看Joker，后者正靠着窗棂发呆。"你…和纳希瑟斯吵架了？"

贵族杀手转过头来。

"行了吧，这么明显。"亚瑟摆摆手，正要说一些过来人的道理，却冷不丁被Joker打断了。

"没有争吵，"Joker说着，垂下眼去，"吵得起来倒好了。"

"发生什么事了？"

"我不知道。"

"喂，你要不要这么不靠谱，怪不得纳希不理你。"

"呵，他不想让我知道的事，我难道还有办法知道么。"Joker冷笑了一声，"记不记得当时他消失的时候，没跟一个人打一声招呼，因为那是不需要的，他认为正确的事情他一定会去做，不管别人怎么想。"

"嗯…"亚瑟摸了摸下巴，"你是说这是他的问题？"

"谁知道呢，话说回来了，我跟你说这些干什么。"Joker再次转过头去。

"我心里也烦着呢，我父亲不肯接受梅林，你说有什么办法？"

"跟我说这个有什么用，你父亲不满意什么？"

"他是男的，他是魔法师，他是男仆。"

"他的一切。"Joker概括。

"还真是这样，"亚瑟苦笑了一声，可我就是喜欢，喜欢得不得了，怎么办？"

"什么怎么办？你喜欢就行了，又不是你父亲结婚。"说着Joker走出去，"你自己试礼服吧。"

亚瑟和梅林的婚礼在地下室第三楼，整个时空管理局地下室原本有十七层，但是因为两个犯二的局长毁掉了第十八层（这种事情就不用怎么介绍了），所以只剩下十七层了。前三层空间是折叠空间中相对较小的楼层，但是用来做一个婚礼会场怎么说也够了。整层楼分为左右两边，中间用虚拟墙隔开。左边前端是礼堂，后方三个通道（人、神、第三类，也就是AM到达时空管理局的地方），三个通道穿过虚拟墙到后方卧室，卧室后面是第三层楼中枢以及能量储存空间。右边前方是谬论破解程序运行室，后面是"停车场"，也就是客人到达会场的地方，有穿过虚拟墙到右边中枢室的通道，但是仍需要在停车产通过空间传送来到礼堂，通往中枢室的通道是用于传送能量到"停车场"以防止谬论运行时能量不够导致两个Tardis来到同一空间回到整个时空管理局。

"好了，"留年转过头面向挂着两个黑眼圈的Evening，"我们先准备嘉宾入场吧？"

"好，"Evening点点头，"场外嘉宾还是卧室的那些？"

"先把时空管理局的几位安排好吧。"

时空管理局其实参加婚礼的神并不多，除了两位局长、纳希瑟斯和Joker外就是主要负责能量供给的戴西德尼和伊林忒斯和负责食物供给的尹轻罗了。

"我好羡慕轻罗啊，"Evening撑起身子，"她只需要说出菜谱然后我让电脑去做了。"

"是的，可是你偌大的时空管理局竟然找不出什么菜谱？"

"那是因为我不需要吃东西！再说了，明明上面的图书馆是有菜谱的。"

"哦拜托了吧，你是说α白矮星出版的西点初级入门还是舌尖上的坦卡斯特拉比亚尼星系？"

Evening翻了个白眼，"那不怪我，地球上的食谱在你上次学做菜失败的时候都被你烧了。"

"哦，闭嘴Evening，那明明是因为你一直在打搅我。"

"提醒你盐和糖弄混了那也算是我的错？"

"难道你不知道那么像的两种调料要贴个标签么？"

"哦，难道你不知道稍微尝一下是甜的还是咸的吗？"

—"滴，三号机留言：时空管理局的神已经各就各位。"

"好的，那么接下来拜托一下言咒。"

—"滴，四号机留言：言咒已经就位。"

—"滴，四号机留言："顷刻间传来言咒的声音，"我已经开启了魂瓶，然后，他们打起来了…我用了冻结魔法，不过Evening你没给我魔法授权啊，这魔法只能用三十秒。"

"好吧，"Evening回答，"我马上给你授权。"

趁着Evening更改权限的时候，留年查看了能量储存情况。"嗯，已经满了，开始运行谬论破解程序，开始准备外客登陆。"

"五号机留言：有一个名为'溪水精灵Fairy of Water'的客人表示需要吃婚礼蛋糕。"

Evening回过头问留年，"为什么水族需要摄入奶油和淀粉？"

留年回答："其实人类也不一定需要的。"

"好吧，"Evening轻敲了机器，"轻罗，你会做蛋糕吗？"

"蛋糕是什么*？"

"不，不用在意。"Evening扶了一下额，"我们不能什么都依赖一个古人，婚礼需要一个蛋糕。"

"虽然我很质疑你的话但是…你可以谷歌一下。"

"啊，我差点都忘了，我搜一下Database。"

—"提示：客人开始登陆。"

"我发誓这是我见过的最麻烦的婚礼。"

这个时候，同样负责接待的尹轻罗已经到了"停车场"。

先到的就是想吃蛋糕的"溪水精灵"，尹轻罗微笑着点头致意着，可是对方却无视轻罗四处张望，"蛋糕，我的蛋糕呢？"

"所以说到底什么是蛋糕？"

"我要小梅的魔法和二瑟的截钢剑和剑鞘。算了，我还是要艾苏萨吧，要艾苏萨应该不过分吧，不会被打死的。"

"呃，这位客人，我能否善意地提醒你一下？"尹轻罗微笑起来。

"什么？"

"千万，记得，在婚礼上保持沉默。"

"呃，为什么？"

尹轻罗笑得眼睛都眯了起来，"因为您一定想要活着回去。"

"…"

第二位客人…是只猫。对的，就是只猫。尹轻罗看了看名单，上面写着：亚瑟养的黑猫。

"您好，欢迎来到时空管理局。"

"喵~"

"这里是AM的婚礼现场。"

"喵~"

"祝您有段愉快的时光。"

"喵~"

尹轻罗点点头，说了一句，"所以说比起人类我还是更喜欢动物。"

黑猫走过去后不久就是一个穿着绿裙子的女士，抓着一个手提包，看上去略有点羞涩的样子。

尹轻罗低头看了名单半晌，重新抬起头看向身前的女士。（尹轻罗不识英文）。

"呃，我…我是Lady Green，请…请问这里是AM婚礼的会场吗？"

"对，欢迎来到时空管理局，绿女士。"

"呃，"Lady Green多少对这种称呼感到有点汗颜，"请问我可以在席上向AM敬酒吗？"

"当然可以。"尹轻罗一点头，客气地指路，"请向这边走。"

只是Lady Green还没离开就有人从通道撞了进来。

"请问…"尹轻罗皱了一下眉，显然她认为那很没礼貌。

"你好美女，我是飞霜奇苑，我来晚了吗？"来人一边喘着气一边往里面东张西望。

"呃，没有，事实上，还早…"

"还来得及让我做孩子的教母吗？"

"呃，"尹轻罗面部神经细微地抽搐了一下，"现在我可以确定您来早了，他们还没有孩子呢…事实上，我们还没想出怎么男男生子呢…"

"很好，"说着飞霜奇苑直接挤了进去，"通知一下不管是谁我要做亚瑟和梅林孩子的教母。"

目送着飞霜奇苑小十在通道中，尹轻罗愣了好一会，以至于都没看到后面进来的客人。"神啊，他们的客人里面除了那只猫就没有谁是正常的吗？"—或者说我还要在这里呆多久啊！

只是尹轻罗刚说完，时空管理局地下第三层突然出现从未有过的断电，一片黑暗中，引擎的轰鸣声尤为引人注意，尹轻罗只感觉阵阵眩晕感直袭而来，虽然那样至少暂时中断了那地狱般的接待工作。

"一号机留言：Tardis已登陆。"

"一号机留言：Tardis已登陆。"

监控室内被巨大的能量变化掀翻在地的Evening艰难地从地上爬了起来，问同样狼狈副局长："为什么这个该死的留言机要重复两遍？"

"哦，我想是因为有两个该死的Tardis登陆。"

"Damn the bloody fucking Christ!"

其实就统计学来说，这两Tardis会在同一时间登陆时空管理局可能性是十分微小的，可是很不幸小说都喜欢小概率的事件，所以它发生了。

第十任和第十一任面面相觑地站在一块，似乎一时间没有反应过来，

"你的皮肤还真是糟糕。"

"你的脸长（chang）得像是和马混血生下的基因学奇迹。"

"你的口音听上去像是这辈子都没把舌头撸直过。"

"你没有眉毛。"

"没人告诉你风衣和西装配上跑鞋就像美国人演福尔摩斯吗？"

"没人告诉你就算戴着领结也遮不掉你下巴的长度吗？"

"领结很酷！…还有你的音速起子完全比不上我的升级版。"

"你的音速起子像是一根开花的黄瓜，还有你的Tardis桌面就像是美式科幻剧里面中二主角妄想症演变出的玩具飞船。"

…

…

"呃，我觉得再不阻止他们这里就要上演时间战争了。"才调出了监控录像Evening就倒吸了口冷气，虽然她觉得双方都说的很有道理。

"亲爱的，整个时间谬论再加上两个Tardis同时登陆时空管理局的能量消耗快把这里的能量供给给吞了，我现在可没空看他们演什么无聊的双簧。"

"你不觉得他们登陆的能量消耗超出了我们的预计吗？这简直不像是来自其他时空，而像是来自于其他的世界。"

"谁知道，说不定真的是。"

"没错，我从发现塔耳塔罗斯竟然从某个断面和时间漩涡有所连接的时候就开始觉得疑惑了…"

"Evening，我现在没时间弄明白这个，再这样下去这里会崩溃，程序会停止运行，世界线会被破坏，时空管理局会以某种形式成为'不存在的存在'，然后平行世界会重组，时空会自行交错，然后这个世界会变成末日。"

"哦，是啊，"Evening一边给纳希瑟斯及其他神留言一边嘀咕，"结婚真是危险，哈？"

…

"呃，"第十一任博士旁的女孩颤颤巍巍举起了手，"我是卢娜scarpetta，来参加AM婚礼的，请问…"

"两位博士以及卢娜scarpetta，"尹轻罗神奇地出现在了"停车场"，"欢迎来到时间管理局，请跟我来。"

"时空管理局，诶？Amazing！真是太神奇了！所以…这里是什么地方，一个我不知道的地方…"第十任博士开始拿音速起子扫描周围，"这真是，真是…amazing…"

十一："显然这里是通过某种折叠空间实现的能量和数据共存的未知维度，外星科技…"

十："精准的传送装置和能量体系…"

十一："处以一个空间之上的时间裂缝的补丁…"

十："或者说是以程序驾驭着所有可监控空间…"

十一："哦，这里居然有破解时间谬论的反能量程序！"

十："以及支持程序运行的大量外星能量！"

尹轻罗忍无可忍："你们想是自己走还是被我的软剑困着脖子吊过去？"

屏幕前的Evening挑挑眉："注意形象啊亲爱的轻罗~"

最后还是留年过去试图搞定两位博士，尹轻罗则继续招待其他相对"正常"的客人。

接下来那位被忽略已久的是位女巫，一开始尹轻罗明显觉得此人走错了片场，但是合适了名单之后才发现这个叫Charlotte的女巫的确是客人。

"我们有一堆神还有魔法师，女巫真的不怎么需要了。"

"请问？"

"哦，当然，请进。"

"哦呵呵呵呵呵，我好荣幸，我好高兴。"

"你好，"尹轻罗看了看名单，"芷蘅…姑娘，对吧？欢迎…"

"告诉你个秘密，" 芷蘅压低声音，"我是个腐女哦。"

"嗯，我知道。"

"啊？你知道？你知道？"

"好了，请入场吧，如果你还想参加婚礼的话。"

"哎，"屏幕前的Evening叹了口气，"看起来某人也在爆发的边缘了。"

"下一位，镜子，你好。"

当然镜子是一个人，不得不说尹轻罗被对方热泪盈眶的样子吓了一跳。

"他们真的在一起了，在一起了，上帝啊，别再分开了，别再分开了…"

"呃，好的请入场吧，下一位…"尹轻罗揉了揉自己的眼睛，"一把剑？"

"是的，我是一把剑，我叫Moira，很高兴见到你。"

"不，你绝对是一个人。"

"不，我是一把剑。"那个神经兮兮打扮诡异的女生说，"请把我放到礼堂的桌子上，可以吗？"

"哦，我的老天啊。"

"另外，Moira有命运的意思，我是命运之剑。"

"你简直就是命运至贱。"

…

"二号机留言：能量补给已经完成。"

"哦，这是我今天听到的第一个好消息，"Evening拉扯着自己的头发，"拜托在我所有的苦力全部被榨干之前结束吧，我发誓再也不干这种事了。"

送走了妄想症患者之后，尹轻罗又接待了激动道说不出话来的月狱影殇，和努力证明自己其实是艾苏萨的兰斯梅子。

"不，你是人类，你真的不是龙。"

"是啊，"旁边月狱影殇补刀，"你看你连翅膀都没有。"

"我是小白龙，还有亚瑟和梅林是我的粑粑麻麻！"

"哦，相信我，他们真的还没有孩子。"

"还有就生物遗传学上来说，他们不可能生出一条龙来，至少不可能生出卵生动物。"Evening才屏幕前嘀咕了一句。

接下来的一位女士笑容…略微失宜（尹轻罗原话），其实就是略显猥琐（Evening原话），右手握拳紧紧捏着，尹轻罗搞不清此人到底是紧张还是另有目的。

因此，这位叫TaurusLine的女士经过时，尹轻罗一个擒拿捉住对方的手，命门稍微一捏就迫使对方放开紧捏的拳头，松开了里面的东西。

"这是…"尹轻罗打量着小小一包的浅红色粉末，"别告诉我这是毒药。"

"不是不是…"对方再次露出那种笑容，"来来，我告诉你，这可是好东西…"

"无论是什么，"尹轻罗在对方说完之前把东西塞回了对方的手里，"梅林都会杀了你。"

送走了TaurusLine，尹轻罗头上已经冒着青烟了，核对了一下名单，下面一位竟然还是好死不死的让人念不出来名字的名字。

Axikou穿着一身深褐色的长袍子，貌似是东方人，尹轻罗打了个照面，觉得此人和自己来的时代差不多，不知道为什么对方的名字也是那种扭扭歪歪的字母组成的。

"你好，你好，我是来自东方的占星师。"

"哪个东方？"

"什么？"

"比如我来自中国，所以比起不列颠我来自东方。"

"呃，对，我来自遥远的东方，比你们所想象的都要东面…"

尹轻罗良好的教养克制住了翻白眼的本能，尽量客气地把继续侃着自己夜观星象的客人请进了通道。管他呢，交给那对新人自己去处理。

下面几位都比较正常—蝶瓶兒、菜园子、丿Estel灬、香小喵什么的都只是向新人致意而已，除了—尹轻罗："到底是什么样的人什么样的心态才取得出这样的名字！"

只是其中一位"除去不可能"又让尹轻罗的脸色难看起来，原因倒不是这个客人，而是客人身后跟的人。

"哦，Jesus,哦，Jesus Christ。这是真的，Sherlock，这是真的。"

"这可能只是某个无聊的剧组的拍摄基地。"

"看在上帝的份上，Sherlock，上一秒我们还是在伦敦。"

"我们还是在伦敦。"

"承认吧，Sherlock，你错了。"

"我没有。"

"你错了！"

"二位。"Sherlock Holmes 和 John Watson 转过头来，看见一个短发的亚洲女孩走过来，"地理上来说，你们的确是在伦敦。"

"Told you, John."

"但是不是你们的伦敦。"

"什么意思？"

"简单来说，你们现在在另一个时空。"

"平行世界？"

"那是什么东西，John？"

"不好意思，我的朋友比较缺乏常识。"

"我知道，"留年点点头，"而你最好看好他。"说完还不等二人反应过来就对尹轻罗说，"刚刚中控室检测到传输通道和异空间连接的地方有异常。"

"所以呢？这种事你和我说根本没有用吧？"

留年点点头："你马上带所有客人去卧室，这里可能有危险。"

"有趣。"

留年似乎是第一次注意到了穿黑色长大衣的男人，微微扭过头扫了他一眼。

"哦，停下，Sherlock。"矮个男人似乎是受不了地捂住了脸。

"危险很有趣。"黑色卷发的高个男人施施然解下围巾和大衣，故作狡黠地挑眉一笑。

不得不说可以见到Sherlock和John留年还是挺高兴的，但现在明显不是个很好的时机。"我很抱歉，福尔摩斯先生，但这恐怕这不在你的研究领域之内。"

"哦，所以你还研究过我。"Sherlock扫视了一圈周围，"那么这是哪里？Mycroft某个恶趣味的基地还是他的对头迎合他恶趣味准备的小小礼物？"

"这是婚礼，福尔摩斯先生。"

"婚礼？所以，是你们某个婚礼嘉宾有问题还是来了某个不速之客？"

留年挑挑眉。

"这个地方，"Sherlock指指身后，"是一个所谓的通道吧，你从进来开始眼睛就一直盯着那里，所以明显是从这里出来的人有问题。"

"哦，上帝，Sherlock，stop showing off。"

"我需要工作，John。你应该是这里的负责人之一—不是最高的负责人但是是这个地方所有人里面权力最大的，这个穿着传统服装的亚洲女孩（指尹轻罗）看上去是接待人员但也是负责人之一，因为明显她有很高的话语权。从你们的年龄、种族、语言等等就可以看出这里人员背景的参差不一，所以这里是什么？MI6的少年班？"

"先生，无论是归纳法还是演绎法，条件达成结论都需要统一的大环境。"

"I beg your pardon?"

"你没有控制变量。"

John有点反应过来："你是说Sherlock没有考虑这里的一些背景条件所以弄错了方向？"

留年点点头："我没有欺骗你们，我没必要。现在，你们最好马上跟尹轻罗走，在事情变得太晚之前…"

留年没能说完那句话，接待室里面的几位宾客就觉得自己被一阵强风牢牢挡在了后面，而那位穿着中国古代服装的异色双瞳少女则完全挡在了他们之前。整个房间像是遭遇了强烈的地震，留年在事态变得更严重之前按下了紧急求救按钮。

"哦，天哪，"可怜的被遗忘的"除去不可能"尖叫起来，"世界末日了吗？"

"我们有福尔摩斯和神秘博士，当然不是血流成河就是世界末日了！"留年略带讽刺地回答，"纳希瑟斯你还没有好吗？"

留年话音刚落，三个宾客就觉得眼前一花，周围的景物被刺眼的白光代替，只下一秒，他们已经出现在了一个完全不同的房间。

"欢迎来到时空管理局，"Evening施施然走过来，又蹲下来检查了一下凭空出现在时空管理局内部的一个金发小哥，"谁能告诉我这个美人是谁？"

刚刚用了空间逆流和空间移动的纳希瑟斯脸色不怎么好，没好气的回了句："除了关注别人的外貌你就不会查一下他的资料吗？"

"嗯，除了眉毛有点粗其他都不错…"

"Evening！"

第十任博士拿着他的音速起子围着地上像尸体一样的男人扫了一圈，"你看你看你看！这就是问题，这里几乎所有人身上都有穿越时空的痕迹，但是这个人的痕迹跟我所类似，而你们的跟我完全不同。"

留年皱了皱眉："你能解释的更清楚点吗？"

"我可以检测出他的空间摩擦所产生的粒子成分与我的基本相似，但跟你们的不同。"

"是啊，"Evening说，"你们是唯二到这里引起大规模的时间谬论和能量短缺的家伙，我前面以为是两个博士才会有这样规模的时间谬论，但其实不是的。"

"这个神秘人很可能是一个不应该出现在这里的变数，他不属于这个世界，而他的出现是这里变成了'不存在的存在'。"

"天哪，这家伙腰比我还细。"

"还有，你看他的臀部和腿。"

Evening和留年你们还有节操吗…

"我说，我不明白你们在说什么，"站在墙边的尹轻罗有点看不下去了，"但我们最好马上办好婚礼然后把嘉宾送回去不是吗？"

Evening点点头："你知道，这家伙要不是个小受我就把键盘吃了。"

…那不是重点。

I am here in shadows;

While you are there in the light.

亚瑟·柯克兰一睁眼，看见的就是满床金红的床帏，然后就是施施然站在一边却一脸凝重的金发紫眸的少年。

"纳希瑟斯，"对方说，"我的名字。"

亚瑟·柯克兰一瞬间觉得自己的心脏被什么东西抓住了一样，然后他强自镇定下来。"Arthur Kirkland."

对方点点头，道："这大概是给你的礼物。"

"抱歉？"

"参加自己祖父的婚礼。"

柯克兰感到自己的手指好像撕坏了一部分床单，大那是他没在意。"我不知道你在说什么，我是孤儿。"

"亚瑟·柯克兰，你已经用这个名字了。"纳希瑟斯踱了几步，"你的原名呢？Arthur Pendragon Ⅱ。"

"那已经被遗忘和抛弃了。"

"果然是被动语态，但其实主语并非是个名字吧。"

纳希瑟斯微微笑了笑。

Arthur Pendragon Ⅱ was forgot and abandoned.

"你真的不想去参加婚礼吗？"


	3. Part3- 婚礼过程

婚礼内场已经非常热闹，事实上对于柯克兰来说有点过于热闹了，各种不同种族的莫名生物扎堆凑在一块又打又闹的情景怎么看怎么可笑。新人还没有入场，柯克兰只能看见请柬上不只是谁恶趣味（Evening表示很无辜）地标注着亚瑟王及其皇后梅林的名字。

其实整个装修布置在柯克兰看来十分的不协调，在欧洲哥特风、罗马风和中国古元素的结合下的礼堂中，服饰各异的人们吃着中国菜…更别提不少人不会用筷子，都是拿手指直接吃了，而冒着黑气的鬼魂飘来飘去嫉妒着可以品味食物的其他生物。

绕过中央的喷水池突然排出了两条红色地毯，光线、香薰和天花板的幻术都转为暧昧的粉红色调，同时响起了《婚礼进行曲》。

众宾客都反映过来，这是新人要入场了。

场内忽然就骚动了起来，一个鬼魂突然鬼叫了一声冲上了天花板。"不行，我儿子不能去一个（男的）魔法师，不能！ 不能！"

盖乌斯往前跑了两步，无可奈何地劝道："乌瑟，这个时候说这个还有什么用，你倒是先下来。"

"婚礼，无聊。"身边一位长风衣黑卷发的高个男人抱怨道，"John，我们回去。"

"不！我喜欢婚礼，还有这儿的食物很好吃，比中国餐馆的好吃多了。"

墙头有一个穿着鹿皮大衣带着苏格兰口音的男人和一个戴着领结带伦敦西区口音的男人在讨论："你知道Rose和你的手结婚了吗？""不知道，你怎么知道的？""刚刚那个叫Evening的程序员告诉我的。""哦，天哪，别告诉我你没看出她可不仅仅是个程序员。"

不多时，人群中爆发出了尖叫（这主要是外面邀请来的宾客），然后一对新人缓缓入场了。

亚瑟王穿上礼服果然英俊，头上的纯金皇冠熠熠生辉，腰间的佩剑更是溢彩流光，红色衬着白皙的皮肤突出王者丰神俊朗的容貌。

梅林身后的柔软披风轻微摆着，长长的逶迤在红毯之上，低垂着眼睫毛似乎还没有完全地清醒过来，手上的法师杖微微发着微光，色调打在泛着玫瑰色的脸颊上。

两人走到前方，亚瑟回过头来，嘴角忍不住弯起来；这得意有点忘形的模样让梅林忍不住抬眼瞪了他一样，毕竟身后乌瑟的哭号还真的蛮难让人忽略的。

身边的伴郎兰斯洛特和伴娘莫嘉娜有点看不下去了，这两人眉来眼去是不是不准备结婚了？莫嘉娜小声提醒了一声："喂白痴亚瑟，走上台阶啊。"亚瑟这才反应过来，转过身走上一阶台阶。

前方一个金发的贵妇人托着装着王后冠的盘子缓缓走过来，乌瑟的鬼魂发出了一声短促的尖叫。

茵格英对着亚瑟笑了笑，又对着梅林笑了笑，然后手中漂浮的金盘飘到了亚瑟面前。

亚瑟一瞬间有点两眼盈泪，梅林忍不住拉了拉亚瑟的手。

两人一对视，眼中只剩下了彼此，众人就觉得自己被这对新人物理隔绝了，服务器好像连接不上。

兰斯洛特叹了口气："梅林，你需要跪下。"

莫嘉娜："白痴弟弟你接下装王冠的盘子啊。"

两人的对视被打断，反应过来彼此都脸涨得通红。梅林抿抿唇，略微撩了撩袍子在亚瑟面前单膝跪下，头微微下低，避开了国王炙热的视线。

亚瑟觉得拿着王冠的手都在微微发颤，光线打在端正地跪在自己面前接受自己册封的梅林，让他想起来自己册封梅林爵士和大魔法师的那个早晨，还有他们在卡梅洛议事大厅似乎忌惮的一吻。

终于—终于—终于—

他们曾是站在柜子的恋人，生死相守却默默无言，沉默的时光慢慢扼杀满腔的爱意，让人缓慢窒息在暧昧的毒药里。

卡梅洛的金红帐、白围墙、尖尖的塔顶和迎风飘扬的印着金龙的旗帜—他们在那里生、死，然后站在云端注视着自己的永恒。

满腔的幸福涌向亚瑟王，王者声音颤抖地将手中的王冠戴在自己命定之人的头上—

"我—阿尔比恩之王亚瑟·潘德拉贡，册封梅林为阿尔比恩王后。"

喧闹的宾客不知什么时候已经鸦雀无声，连乌瑟都静下来蜷曲着身子默默看着，身边盖乌斯抹着眼角的眼泪，茵格英抱着乌瑟不只是在哭还是在笑…已逝的和建在的友邻王亲们赞叹着爱情，骑士们聚成一团拿着酒傻笑，围着哭笑不得的艾利安…外来的宾客们有的坐在地上抹眼泪有的趴在桌上啜泣，所有人都偏偏不知在哭什么。

亚瑟·柯克兰回过神的时候，手上盛着香槟的酒杯不知被谁拿走了，那个叫尹轻罗的中国少女递过来一块手帕—才反应过来自己竟然泪流满面地靠墙站了那么久。

纳希瑟斯看了看流泪的众人，双手抱着臂踱到双手拆着口袋脸色复杂的Joker身边。

"你要道歉？"Joker看了看纳希瑟斯难得有点尴尬的脸色。

"对，"没想到纳希瑟斯竟然难得地承认了，"我道歉。"

"呵，真是世界末日了。"

纳希瑟斯好像不知道接下来应该说什么，站在原地良久。

"等会，"Joker慢吞吞地说，"Evening好像会叫梅林抛捧花，你要是接到了，就嫁给我。"

纳希瑟斯抬起头，可是回答早就已经被淹没在人群终于想起的欢呼声中。

"KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!…"

不知道是谁开的头，宾客们突然就疯狂起来了，纷纷大叫着让两位新人亲吻彼此。

亚瑟那个时候还站在台阶上拉着梅林的手，两人看着彼此都觉得自己的心要化了，被突如其来的喧嚣吓了一跳。

"肃静啊肃静！否则驱逐出境啊！"Evening蹦上台子大叫，"喂喂刚刚是古代婚礼，你们在这里要入乡随俗进行现代婚礼的啊。"

"现代婚礼？"

"对啊，上帝你来一下扮演神父吧。"

纳希瑟斯半天才反应过来这是在叫自己。

Evening把婚礼誓词交到纳希瑟斯手上，并且威胁两位新人："这是简单的版本了啊，还做不好就别想要孩子了。"

纳希瑟斯走上台阶对着亚瑟点了点头。

"嗯？"

"我的意思是你可以滚下台阶了。"

"…哦。"

"好，"纳希瑟斯有点无奈地揉了揉眉心，"你们照着我念就可以了，先亚瑟后梅林吧。"

两人都看上去很兴奋，一脸期待，"好呀好呀。"

I, take you to be my partner in life and my one true love;  
梅林现在还记得亚瑟把母亲家族的徽章交到自己手中时，那一枚铜质的徽章带着体温仿佛在发烫的感觉；他们是何其幸运可以找到相携一生的人。

I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever;  
梅林对于亚瑟的朋友的印象就是那一大堆没有节操但是却可以奉出生命的骑士，亚瑟对梅林的朋友的印象就是一大堆奇奇怪怪的形状各异的魔法师和魔法生物，然后他们彼此的朋友都成为了彼此的朋友；再然后，在岁月后头这永恒的岁月了，他们大概可以不断地回忆这些朋友的往事了吧。

I will trust you and honor you;  
亚瑟不记得自己是从什么时候开始信任梅林的，反正那个时候说出"无法再相信你"这样的话的时候仿佛是自己的心随着梅林的眼泪一起破碎了。不过即使这样说了，还是无法抑制地信任这个人，无条件地信任这个人，只有这种信任才让人感觉这个世界还是安全的，而自己也没有那么孤独。所以才那么想要赋予梅林自己所能给的一切让其与自己比肩站立，因为梅林给了他阿尔比恩，为他铸下了万王之王的丰碑，而他，身为王者，只能以绝对的信任作为报答。

I will laugh with you and cry with you;  
在卡梅洛大部分时间他们都在一起笑，当然身边往往还跟着一大堆人—训练场上的骑士，药房里的盖乌斯，图书馆的杰弗瑞，还有坏脾气的莫嘉娜和脾气更坏的乌瑟。大概是因为在一起流过眼泪，所以笑的时候才觉得那么幸福吧。

I will love you faithfully;  
亚瑟的艳遇其实也给梅林带来过困扰，毕竟像他这样的权势地位和外貌，没有女人会不喜欢他。高文曾经说过，在阿尔比恩有半数的女人想爬上亚瑟的床，另外一半是知道亚瑟和梅林关系的。不过尽管亚瑟有时候也会和梅林议论说，看啊，这位夫人身材很辣，但是晚上还是死命托着梅林一起做爱，所以啊，爱情和荷尔蒙到底是一种难以言说的关系。而梅林也清楚，相爱的人，是可以了解彼此的心的。

Through the best and the worst,  
亚瑟和梅林有时候都会觉得，是不是他们现在太过幸福，把以后的幸运都透支了。他们现在在最好的时光，世界完美得像一个圆圈，可是他们心安理得。因为曾经痛苦过，曾经失去爱的人，曾经信错了不该信的人，曾经因为命运两个字挣扎不出自己被束缚的人生，可是他们还是一起走过来了，所以他们有权利享受幸福。

Through the difficult and the easy,  
对亚瑟来说，身为一位国王说明你的人生永远都不会轻松，所以他觉得一天内最快活的时光就是欺负梅林的时光。大概那些打打闹闹无形中给了人一种诡异的勇气，所以在挥剑带着骑士冲向几乎是死亡的前方时，身边梅林瘦弱的身影总能让他觉得无比安心。

What may come I will always be there;  
亚瑟记得婚礼的时候梅林递上佩剑的样子，记得乌瑟死时梅林在门外守了一夜的样子，记得暗灵界梅林冲在自己前面身受重伤的样子…大概在你回忆人生时发现无论如何都有一个人在，连和女友约会都会拖上这个人的时候，那干脆就和他在一起吧。

As I have given you my hand to hold;  
亚瑟喜欢冬夜的时候和梅林一起去城堡内巡视，他会趁机拉着梅林的手，然后他想就这样拉一辈子吧。

So I give you my life to keep.  
娜米西斯死前亚瑟被白镰刀控制的时候，梅林没有在亚瑟死命抓着白镰刀不砍下去时跑掉—大概是下意识地觉得自己的生命全交与此人，是生是死都不要紧吧。

So help me God.  
纳希瑟斯合上誓约词，看了看执手的两人。

伴郎和伴娘这时候递上戒指给新人，仔细一看，还真是很像亚瑟当初送给格尼维尔的那枚。梅林挑了挑眉，亚瑟只觉得一阵心虚，真不知道是不是Evening的恶趣味。

亚瑟还瞪着戒指，梅林却已经拉过亚瑟的手将戒指戴上无名指了。"好啦，你以为我真的在意啊？"

—怎么说呢，既希望他在意又希望他不在意啊。亚瑟叹口气，将戒指戴上梅林的左手无名指。"无论如何，你以后是跑不掉了。"

"早就跑不掉了吧。"梅林挑了挑眉，有点挑衅地笑道。

亚瑟就觉得自己呼吸一滞，随机控制不住身体就已经把眼前的人拉进怀里狠狠吻了起来。

"唔！"亚瑟的拥抱一下子让梅林有点窒息，可是又无比温暖。梅林眼前瞥到了天花板洒下暖暖的金色光芒，不由得闭上了眼，沉浸在这一吻中了。

Evening挠了挠头："他们就知道接吻这一环节吗？"

"好，现在是读者来信时间！欢迎我们的客人送上祝福。"Evening和留年在五分钟后忍无可忍地把台上吻得难舍难分的两人扯开。

"哎，好了好了，懂懂规矩啊，接下来是来客送祝福时间。"

梅林脸色还红润地像只红富士，而亚瑟的脸上除了意犹未尽还布满了铁青。

"好了啊，"Evening清清嗓子，"我报到名字大家就开始说啊，先来后到，不要吵啊。"

客人们都一脸跃跃欲试的表情，有少数几个正常的貌似正在心里默念台词。

"呃，Fairy of Water。"

"我说过了！来的时候就说过了！"溪水精灵貌似有点不耐烦地扭了扭走出来，"我要蛋糕，蛋糕，为什么现在还没有看到蛋糕！"

Evening朝天翻了个白眼。

留年："我本来是不反感吃货的，但是我对连蛋糕都要神往的低水平饭桶没有兴趣，你除了元在天国的蛋糕以外还有什么是感兴趣的吗？"

"有！我要截钢剑和剑鞘！"

亚瑟忍了忍，硬生生把头扭了过去面对着这位嘉宾："不好意思女士，Calibur不仅是我胜利的象征，还是我王国的宝物，恕不能割爱。"

"不过亚瑟有不少华而不实的匕首，你可以让他给你几把。"梅林在旁边添了把火。

亚瑟在心里默默告诫自己忍耐：等待晚上就让他知道自己的匕 首到底是不是华而不实！

"那好吧，"溪水精灵耸耸肩，"我也是可以妥协的，那么就要艾苏萨吧。"

梅林有点不确定地问了一句："艾苏萨？"

"没错，就是你的小白龙。"

"啊啊啊，我是小白龙，我是艾苏萨！"兰斯梅子蹦蹦跳跳过来，努力地张开双臂想是想要飞起来。

"不不，你真的不是什么白龙，你是白龙，白龙！"尹轻罗把兰斯梅子扫到一边，"还有，你那个什么精灵，我有警告过你要是想要顺利地活过这次婚宴的话请务必管好自己的嘴。"

"我要艾苏萨！艾苏萨！"

"我是艾苏萨！艾苏萨！"

这时候Moira突然跑到了盛放水果和小吃的婚礼餐桌上躺下来："我是Calibur！你把我带走吧！"

留年点点头："所以我们起码有两个妄想症患者和一个…潜在反社会人士？"

"好了闭嘴！"Evening大喘了口气，"溪水精灵！蛋糕在说完祝福词后会送过来，是巧克力香草的，有2米高上面还放着淋了糖浆的小人所以你现在给我安静点。还有Moira和兰斯梅子，这里只有智慧生物可以参加婚礼，如果你们不想被我甩到不只是哪个次元的话就最好安分一点'假装'你们是人类。"

留年对于终于控制住局势的Evening表示赞赏，然后念了下一个客人的名字："亚瑟养的黑猫。"

"喵~"

尹轻罗满意地点点头："所以说比起人类我还是更喜欢猫。"

"不，问题是，"亚瑟有点莫名地挠挠了头，"我并没有养猫啊。"

"没有吗？"

"绝对没有啊，还有一只猫是怎么报名参加婚礼的，这…这该不是什么妖物变的吧？"

"不是，这就是一只猫。"纳希瑟斯说。

"我们应该相信有真实之眼的小美人，"Evening说道，"那么看来这只猫就是你的了。"

"不，这真的不是…"

"算了亚瑟，"梅林有点看不下去了，"就假装这是吧。"

"好了，"Evening看了一下名单，"下一位，Lady Green。"

一位穿着明绿色长裙的淑女走出来敬了个屈膝礼，并且敬上了香槟给亚瑟和梅林，"上帝保佑你们，永生永世在一起。新婚快乐，我会永远祝福你们！"

"谢谢！"梅林简直为这个婚礼上终于有个正常人而热泪盈眶，"也但愿你被保佑，亲爱的女士。"

亚瑟拿了一杯酒回敬Lady Green，"愿您的青春与您的名字一样永驻。（Bless your life is as your name, Ma'am.）"

Lady Green接下了酒，又敬了个屈膝礼，慢慢走回了人群。

尹轻罗点点头："虽然名字奇怪了一点，但还是是一个好人。"

"只有你觉得奇怪而已。"留年回了一句。

"下一位：飞霜奇苑。"

飞霜奇苑深吸一口气冲了出来五体投地大喊："伦家要做他们宝宝未来滴神仙教母！"

"宝宝？"

乌瑟抬起了头："你说他们会有孩子？怎么可能，他们都是男的！"

飞霜奇苑点点头："反正有了孩子让我做教母就行了。"

"才不要！"Evening跳出来反对，"教母是可以给宝宝名字的，我才是给宝宝起名字的那个，你才没有资格！"

"凭什么！"飞霜奇苑表示愤怒，"我已经花了三千个日夜来想宝宝的名字。"

"哼，我有三千万亿个数据库可以找到这世界上最出色的名字。"

"比如John Smith？"十任博士插了一句。

"不，我没有你那么审美贫乏。"

"嘿，"十一任博士有点不高兴，那毕竟也是他自己常用的名字，"我们只是想告诉你有再多数据库也没有用。"

"难道我们不该先讨论一下怎么有所谓的孩子吗？"亚瑟有点崩溃，他已经不知道找这群人负责自己的婚礼是不是变相自杀了。

"别担心，"梅林说，"反正纳希瑟斯有办法的。"

"嘿，你们干什么要把我扯进去！"

"可你承诺过…"

"瑟林。"

"什么？"纳希瑟斯条件反射地转头看着倚在墙上的金发碧眼的青年。

亚瑟·柯克兰耸耸肩，又说了一遍："瑟林，我看你们在讨论孩子的名字。"

"对，但是纳希瑟斯的化名就叫瑟林，当然，你可能并不知道。"Joker显然以为那只是一个普通客人。

"不，不是Serene。是Thurlin，Thurlin Pendragon。"

"嘿，等等！那是个好名字。"亚瑟有点兴奋地说，"Thurlin，各取了我和梅林名字一部分，而且也可以纪念给了这个孩子生命的纳希瑟斯。"

"我还没给谁什么生命。"

"别这样，你救过我们那么多次，用孩子的名字纪念你也是应该的。"梅林显然赞同自己合法丈夫的话，"就叫这个名字吧。"

Thurlin Pendragon，亚瑟·柯克兰笑了笑，有时候他还真以为自己会忘了自己父亲的名字。

"好了好了，"留年看了看手中的客人名单，"你们关于名字的神展开可以停一停了。下一位：卢娜scarpetta。"

这位客人和第十一任博士一起来引起了不小的轰动，虽然也被十一抢去了不少的风头。不过现在终于有了发言的机会，正满面通红兴奋异常。

"我…我我我…"

"碰！"

"啊，"Evening弯下腰，"昏倒了耶，真的昏倒了。"

留年忍不住吐槽，"且不说怎么会有人这样子也能昏过去，Evening你就不能收敛一下你幸灾乐祸的语气吗？"

"可是我已经忍得很辛苦了啊，这些家伙给我们惹了那么多麻烦现在好想他们立刻马上全部死翘翘啊。"

"你太鬼畜了…还有这种事也不要说出来啊。"

"好了好了下一个：某女巫Charlotte。"

巫女依旧顶着那身让人无法直视的行头走出来，歪歪扭扭地向两位新人行了一个礼。"祝贺两位新人幸福，并且我会一直为两位祈福的。"

留年点点头："不说她看上去怎么样，至少话还是正常的。"

Evening深有种累感不爱的感觉，她已经不指望嘉宾"正常"了，只要不杀人越货谋财害命就行了。

留年看了看下面写的名字，"芷蘅。"

说实在她真有种不祥的预感，因为这个自称腐女的脱线家伙给她留下了较为深刻的印象。

"大家好，我叫芷蘅，我是腐女，我最大的愿望就是亚瑟和梅林能在一起。"

还算是正常—到此为止，留年心想。

"啊哈哈哈哈哈哈我好高兴，身为腐女就是盼着有这一天出头之日，天下大同了，世界的角落都布满了我们的同志。"

"来人，"Evening克制住杀人的欲望看着面前抽风一样乱颤的家伙，"把她给我拖下去。"

"下一位，镜子。"

来人苍苍白白柔柔弱弱有点那么忧国忧民的味道，启口便道："你们别再分了，那样虐的是我们。"

亚瑟和梅林有点僵硬地点点头，大约是想不通为什么有人会在婚礼上说分手这种听上去明显是诅咒的话。"多谢您的关系，我们会互相珍惜的。"

"那我就放心了，放心了…"镜子抹了一把泪，幽幽地走了下去。

"下一位，"Evening看了眼名单眉头就皱了起来—她可是记得这个"命运至贱"的，"Moira。"

"大家好，我是'命运之剑'，别人都叫我Moira，"众人一回头，发现有一人躺在桌子上，正四肢抽动。

Evening没好气："说了你是人。"

"呃，你没事吧？"梅林第一反应就是这个人是不是受了什么幻术，于是过去准备查看一下，没想到那人身子猛然一抽，腿狠狠甩在梅林身上，把他一下子绊倒了亚瑟的怀里。

"上帝！"亚瑟搂紧梅林一脸怒气，"你干什么！"

"哈哈哈哈哈，我立功了…"

留年捂脸："把这个也拖下去。"

"下一位：月狱影殇。"

这位嘉宾显得异常紧张，脑门上青筋都爆出来了，"我，我不知…说什么…我想说…我其实…我就是…"

Evening："你特喵想说什么？"

"我…我不知道说什么…"

"OK，那你就下去吧。下面是…"

"是我，是我！"兰斯梅子蹦蹦跳跳过来，"祝粑粑麻麻百年好合！"

"呃？爸爸妈妈？"亚瑟面无表情转向梅林，"他说了什么？"

"我怎么知道他说了什么！"

"你什么时候有了我的孩子我不知道？！"

众人表情凝固，这是什么脑回路啊！

亚瑟·柯克兰此时表情略微微妙："为什么亚瑟王…和我认识的一个人逻辑差不多。"

Evening一口血："我说小受，那你认识的人有多么不靠谱啊，为什么这年头小受喜欢的都不靠谱。"

柯克兰的头发似乎都竖起来了："女士，我叫亚瑟·柯克兰，还有我不喜欢我说的那个人。"

"切，你脸上都写着呢！"

"女士，这是污蔑！"

亚瑟还在和梅林争论："老婆，你十月怀胎为什么要瞒着我，这是什么时候的事都那么大了。"

"胡说，我怎么可能有孩子！明明是你的私生子！"

"胡说，我怎么可能那么不小心，该不是你在认识我之前和别人生的所以不敢告诉我吧。"

"胡说…"

"你们两个住口，"留年看不下去了，"这家伙精神有问题而已，难道你们的脑子里面也是装满水和面粉摇一摇就变成浆糊了吗！"

几人争论着，忽然尹轻罗带到一个人鬼鬼祟祟在亚瑟杯子里面投放某种物质。"你下毒！说！谁派你来的？"

"呃，不要激动，我也是嘉宾，我叫TaurusLine。"

纳希瑟斯拿起杯子闻了闻，"奇怪，我貌似没有见过这种毒。"

尹轻罗制住TaurusLine穴道拿起杯子闻了一下："无色无嗅，果然是毒中圣品，我不擅毒，但既然你被我抓住了，你要是不说，我可以让你喝下去来个自食其果！"

TaurusLine汗都下来了："姑娘饶命啊，这的确是圣品但是不是毒啊，我好不容易求来的，不能就这么浪费啊。"

此时纳希瑟斯拿起杯子喝了一口。

TaurusLine突然眼都直了，盯着纳希瑟斯半晌："创世神，你是不是因为自己怎么都死不了所以才乱吃东西啊。"

"这毒没什么毒性啊，我一点感觉都没有。"

"咳咳，现在没有…呃，不说了其实我就是想叫亚瑟大人别再沾花惹草虐待梅林否则我废了你…呃，梅林大人你为什么这么看着我放心我说说而已我不干行刺圣驾的…好了我说完了这毒也没用你们放我走吧…"

"怎么可能放你走！"尹轻罗一脸厌恶，"你下毒还想活命？"

"Evening！" TaurusLine快哭了，"你过来啊，我悄悄告诉你这毒是什么！"

"这毒是什么？" TaurusLine一抬头，发现眼前不是Evening而是Joker，此时刀已经握在手上，正好整以暇地看着自己。

"咳，J大，你…附耳过来…"

Joker回头看了一眼喝了酒正在揣摩的纳希瑟斯，还是俯身下去。

几秒后，Joker抬起头，笑了笑，对尹轻罗摆了摆手："放了她吧，不过是闹着玩的。"

"就这样放了她？你不怕纳希有危险？"

"那就等宴会后看吧，要是她没说谎，那就留一条命。"

"下一位，Axikou。"

"各位达人，"来人行了个礼，"我是来自东方的占星师，希望可以在阿尔比恩皇宫谋得一个职位。"

"东方？占星师？"亚瑟皱起眉，"你来自美索不达米亚？"

"不，她明显是亚洲人，"柯克兰说，"她说的东方应该也是指这个。"

亚瑟抬头看了柯克兰一眼，总觉得此人看上去很熟悉。

"美索不达米亚是西亚，她指的应该是在西亚东边的东亚。"

"难以想象，美索不达米亚还能往东？"

柯克兰其实不想和古欧洲人争论地理，只是点了点头，没再说下去。

"你是占星师？"纳希瑟斯启口问道，貌似有一点点感兴趣。

"是。"

"你知道亚瑟·柯克兰是谁吗？"

众人的目光都向柯克兰投去，使得后者有一点尴尬，而Axikou更是一脸惊诧地猛瞧柯克兰。

"也许，先生可以告诉我你的生辰？"

柯克兰忍笑摆了摆手，"别忙了，我的命理靠占星术推断不出来的。"

"不，让我试一试。" Axikou一脸坚定。

"真的没用，只要不是天生预言者，只靠占卜是推断不出我的命理的，因为我的命理被后天改过。"

"哦？" Axikou一脸不信，"我在江湖这些年，没听说过还有高手可以改名。"

"看来你是中国人，不，我没有冒犯的意思，"柯克兰说，"不过幸好你是现代人，否则我搞不大清楚生辰八字那一套，我的生日其实早就忘了，你姑且用三月三日算吧。"

Axikou急了："不可胡乱用个日期冒充啊。"

"啊，不要紧，三月三日是我现在的生日。"

Axikou看出没有争辩下去的可能，只能又问："先生，你是哪一年出生的？"

柯克兰有点尴尬，干咳了一声，求助地看向纳希瑟斯。

"江湖骗子。"尹轻罗嘀咕了一句。

纳希瑟斯有点看不下去了，扭头问莫嘉娜："你可以从这个人身上看见什么？"

莫嘉娜最近跟着言咒学习利用自己的预言天赋，算是小有建树，不过还是没从柯克兰身上看出什么，只能说："从未来而来。"

Evening摇头："在这里可没有时间空间之分。"

"在此世界之外。"莫嘉娜张口又说了一句。

纳希瑟斯点点头："这也是我看见的。"

柯克兰称赞："莫嘉娜公主，看得很准。"

Evening完全被搞糊涂了，只能说："下一位下一位，你下去吧，阿尔比恩可不需要占卜师，梅林虽然不会预言但是肯定比你准。"

Axikou有点生气："在下还是有点天赋的。"

Evening简直想把人扔出去："那梅林你来试试。"

梅林用了预言里面最常用的一种—水晶球。梅林望着球体，透明的球体千变万化，然后倒映出柯克兰幼时的模样，他穿着斗篷抱着一个玩偶站在那里，绿色的眸子浸满泪水—"爸爸！"他听见柯克兰这样喊。可是没一秒钟，景象消失了，梅林敏感地抬起头，看向刚才轻声念了咒语的柯克兰。梅林突然觉得那人有种奇诡的熟悉感，便试着用德鲁伊传音的方式对柯克兰说—"我认识你吗？"

柯克兰身躯猛地一震，不禁向梅林看了一眼，但是很快就逃避似的回避了目光，也当然没有回答梅林。

—我的错觉吗？梅林虽感疑惑，但想这是纳希瑟斯的朋友应该不会有问题，也就没有深究下去。

亚瑟叹口气："我们不需要占星师，小姐，真的抱歉了。"

Axikou还想说什么，但是已经被尹轻罗拖了下去。

"下一位，蝶瓶兒。"

这个还算可爱的女孩终于正常了，只是说了句："亚瑟不要太欺负梅林，要好好爱老婆~~~"

"谁是老婆！"梅林炸了，"我才不是！"

"反正说的是亚瑟老婆，要不是你你希望是别人也行。"Evening翻了个白眼，这种时候还傲娇。

梅林瘪了瘪嘴。

"下一位，菜园子。"

"二瑟要服侍好小梅子哦，你要是让梅子桑心，偶们就把他带走！！"此人说完话还挥了挥手小拳头，完全无视亚瑟冒火的双眼，勇气可嘉。

"在发生命案前快把她拖走，下一个丿Estel灬。"

"祝AM婚后生活性福快乐，永远甜甜蜜蜜！"

终于来了个正常的人，众人舒了口气。

"下一位，黛色暮凝。"

此人带来了演讲稿，是的，演讲稿。那是像厕所卷筒纸一样长的演讲稿，黛色暮凝清了清嗓子开始演讲："Arthur要好好对待梅子啊~~不然…"

在此姝说了第六个对待亚瑟的酷刑之后被尹轻罗一掌拍了出去。

"下一个：除去不可能。"

来人还算是正常，虽然这个正常人能把夏洛克和约翰拖来让人觉得很不正常，"我想祝他们一生如意，永远不会放弃对方，能同生共死永不分离。"

Evening满意地点点头："不错。"

"纳希和Joker，你们也要幸福！"

纳希瑟斯和Joker有点尴尬地互看了一眼。

"嗯嗯，"Evening忍笑，"好了最后一位，香小喵。"

"没什么啦，"这姑娘有点害羞，"祝他们幸福永永远远在一起。"

亚瑟和梅林此时心里在想终于最后一个了，不由得对这姑娘微笑了一下。

香小喵捂住心口表示幸福。

"好了，那么按照婚礼程序。"Evening看了看手中的备忘录。

亚瑟不满："你哪儿来的那么多事？！"

Evening无视之："你不就是欲求不满了么，再大吼大叫老娘让你吃不到！"

台下嘉宾："去！别挡着AM恩爱！"

"啧，奇怪…"忽然间纳希瑟斯轻吟了一声，好像很不舒服。

"发生什么事了？"Joker绅士地扶住人，一手轻轻环住腰，纳希瑟斯看上去真的很不舒服。

"呃，身体有点发热，还有神志好像不是很清醒…"纳希瑟斯眼神有点迷离，"糟糕，那杯酒真的有问题…"

"没事的，我在这里。"这大约是错觉，可是这个时候Joker看上去真的很可靠，纳希瑟斯点点头闭上眼睛窝进Joker怀里。

"咳咳，"Evening经验丰富，这个时候已经猜到了，心里大喊"Good Job"，但是表面生不动声色，只是让梅林快点抛捧花。

"呃，好吧，可是纳希…"

"他没事，你来抛吧，抛完我们这边派对你们就可以先去洞房花烛了，纳希也可以去休息。"

梅林有点羞涩地看了亚瑟一眼，然后接过莫嘉娜递来的捧花，背对着众人抛了出去。

捧花在空中一个弧线，落在一双白净的手中。

众人沉默良久，然后留年不怀好意道："恭喜你柯克兰先生，马上可以嫁出去了。"

柯克兰摸了摸他的粗眉毛，压低了声音带这点咬牙切齿的味道："我要是嫁出去，可得世界大乱的。"

"也没那么糟糕吧，创世神都能嫁出去。"Evening说着向后瞥了一眼。原来Joker已经把虚弱的纳希瑟斯打横抱起向着卧室方向走过去了。

"好了亚瑟梅林，你们一起去吧！卧室我们都设计好了，我是说都准备好了。"Evening推着一对新人走出去，"春宵一刻值千金，我们不留你们了。"


	4. Part4- 洞房（AMJN）

从礼堂到卧室需要通过走廊，尹轻罗在前面领着路，亚瑟看了看前面被Joker公主抱在怀里的纳希瑟斯，突然嬉笑着对梅林说："亲爱的，我也来抱你吧。"

"不要！"梅林脸红到脖子根，"我又没中毒！"

"那我背你吧，来吧来吧，今天可是婚礼啊。"

虽然不知道为什么婚礼亚瑟就要背他，梅林还是红着脸乖乖让亚瑟背在背上。礼服长得纠缠在一起，亚瑟一下子站起身，颠了颠，抓住梅林从披风下摆伸出的两条小腿。

这条路变得很长很长。

梅林的脸在亚瑟背上一蹭一蹭的，感到亚瑟宽广的后背所传递来的无尽令人安心的力量。婚礼不真实的感觉萦绕在心头—他们结婚了！他们真的结婚了吗？！

"我们真的结婚了…"

亚瑟听到悲伤的人在喃喃自语，不由得笑了："怎么了，都戴上了阿尔比恩的后冠了还是觉得不真实？"

"我曾经做过梦，"梅林环紧亚瑟厚实的背，"梦见你被不同的人杀死，你躺在战场上，不远处火光照亮你定格在脸上的表情…我看见你回头看着我，但是我什么也做不了，我一句话也说不出来…还有其他的梦，你在不远的地方，但是我却不知在哪里，无论什么结局我们都没办法在一起…"

亚瑟一开始没理梅林，只是催促在前面领路的尹轻罗，"小姐，到了吗？"

"哦，你们的房间就在这里了，"尹轻罗点点头，"Joker你们的房间在对面。"

亚瑟说了几句感谢的话，直接拉开门就把梅林丢了进去。

"喂！"这动作真够粗暴的，饶是正沉浸在自己忧伤梦境中的梅林也突然惊醒了过来，幸好房间里的大床几乎铺满了整个房间，旁边除了一个小圆几、两个小凳子和一个高高的柜子外就什么都没有了。

亚瑟还没等梅林反应过来就欺身压了过来，"我说，都这个时候了你还跟我说你以前的梦，是想向我抱怨我以前太混蛋让你担惊受怕吗？"

"不是啊，我不是这个意思，"梅林也不知道为什么亚瑟突然间就生气了，还以为是自己说错话让亚瑟误以为自己在职责他，连忙解释，"我只是觉得竟然就和你结婚了，有点缺乏真实感而已。"

"缺乏真实感？！嘿嘿…"亚瑟的表情越发狰狞起来，"好啊，好啊，我就让你有点'真实感'。"

"哎？"梅林总觉得自己是不是触发了亚瑟什么很糟糕的开关，看来自己的丈夫的心情是越来越差了。

"亚瑟，别生气啦，"梅林也想着缓解现下尴尬的气氛，又想到今晚好歹是新婚之夜，于是有点羞涩地对亚瑟提议，"我们要么先沐浴吧，好吗？"

注意到梅林用的人称代词是"我们"，而不是单数的"我"，亚瑟的脸部线条稍微柔和一点了，可是还没等亚瑟回答，旁边突然传出一声闷响—柜子居然自动移开，后面是足够一个成年人通过的通道。

亚瑟和梅林面面相觑，之间通道后发缓缓有雾气飘过来。

"糟糕了，难道有机关？"

"怎么可能，这里是Evening的地盘，"说着亚瑟还不等梅林阻止就一脚踏进了雾气蒸腾的窄小通道。

"喂，亚瑟！"梅林简直是要气得跺脚，但是没办法，只能迅速跟着亚瑟进了那通道。

没想到，这柜子后面果然别有洞天，呈现在亚瑟和梅林面前的竟然是一个巨大的人工浴池，典型的古典罗马风格，满堂金碧辉煌，雕塑雕出半裸的男女，举着陶壶流出的水折射着七彩的光，统统汇入冒着蒸汽的水池中。

亚瑟和梅林目瞪口呆，就在他们刚刚通过的时候，通道口就已经被堵住了。

"Evening还真是周到啊，"梅林看了看周围，多少对这排场有点无奈，"那就好好泡个澡吧。"

亚瑟当然是欣然同意。

新婚之夜，雾气蒸腾的巨大浴池，坦诚相对的爱人，这气氛简直暧昧到了极点—以至于洗着洗着，梅林也不知道怎么就和亚瑟吻到一块了。

—算了，今晚就好好放纵吧。

水池的水正好到肩头，亚瑟轻轻托着梅林的腰，就可以感觉对方在水流中上下微微漂浮着。

"亚瑟…"梅林有点喘息地推了推亚瑟，示意对方转头看，原来在水池中央，竟然升起来一块平坦的岩石，表面正好露出水面，"亚瑟，这地方奇怪得很…"

"是Evening安排的吧，不用就对不起她了。"亚瑟亲了亲梅林的耳朵，直接抱起梅林向水池中央走去。

"亚瑟，你干什么…"

梅林被亚瑟放倒在那岩石上，一时间，雕塑倒水的方向竟然全部变了，都对着岩石上的梅林浇上去。

"啊！"

那水流有的炙热有的冰冷，更有两股冷热迥异的水流正好对着梅林的下体浇上去，一瞬间梅林惊叫着就想起来，却被亚瑟牢牢地压制住了。

热浴中的身体本来就没力气，再加上在时空管理局用不出魔法，梅林根本抵抗不过亚瑟只能乖乖地躺倒。

"梅林，明明是新婚之夜，为什么不好好享受呢？"

这时候的亚瑟的声音带着恶魔的气息在耳边絮语，梅林的眼神有点迷离，好像是醉倒了在亚瑟的臂弯里。

亚瑟的吻像骤然而来的雨点打在梅林的身上，周围的水是不是升上市面，包围在梅林身体周围又迅速推下去。亚瑟随手逗弄了梅林的乳首，在两颗粉红挺翘起来就往下的线条走了下去。

"先让你高潮一次吧。"

梅林听见亚瑟仿佛是审判的口吻，然后自己的双腿就被大力地打开，那两股冷热交替的水流直接就冲洗着自己的股间。

"啊，啊…"

亚瑟掰开梅林的臀瓣，让敏感的内壁接受冷热交替的水流摩擦，不由得让梅林呻吟出声，身前的玉柱也挺立了起来。

下一刻，亚瑟游移到了梅林身侧，一边让水流冲着梅林股间，一边张口含住了梅林的玉柱，而手指则开始为梅林扩张。

包裹着下体的温暖唇舌高明的挑逗让梅林无处可躲，而水流中在甬道中摩擦扩张的手指更是迅速让穴口充血变软，不久就沦丧在了这霸道但温柔的快感中。

梅林几乎是毫无抵抗地泄在了亚瑟口中。

亚瑟放下梅林的身体，在后者耳边轻笑："先等我一下。"

原本刺激着梅林下体的水流分散开来浇在梅林身体的各处，梅林觉得自己向是被无数只手揉捏着。而渐渐远去的水流声也说明亚瑟正在向岸边走去。

过不了几秒，水声又渐渐接近，梅林慵懒地睁开眼，看见亚瑟正拿着一个红色的水晶长颈瓶。

"我刚刚发现墙上有个暗格，上面写着好像是玫瑰水。"

"…这能做什么？"梅林觉得蒸汽中自己简直已经无法思考，高潮后的身体居然还是无比空虚，特别是被亚瑟扩张的后穴正在期待着，已经没办法去之一这些诡异的机关到底是怎么来的。

"好像是用来按摩身子，来你转过身去，这次我来伺候你。"

梅林有点乏力地用手肘撑起身子，缓慢地翻了个身。

液体是淡红色，有点粘稠，散发着幽幽的玫瑰气味，亚瑟从梅林颈后部位浇了下去，然后就借着手掌的热力抹开。

也许是错觉，梅林觉得亚瑟手掌过处像是在着火，原本温热的皮肤像是滚烫着燃烧起来，然而却没有一点刺痛的感觉，但是涂了液体的地方却更加敏感，连水流的轻抚都像是带着滚烫的刺激。

梅林在亚瑟手到了尾椎处时忍不住昂起脖子，沙哑地呻吟出声。

原本是粉色的肌肤在淡红色的液体下更加红颜，在自己手掌的随意涂抹和挑逗下温度不断上升，浅红液体沿着皮肤纹理绽放着，在听到梅林的呻吟之后，亚瑟觉得自己的欲望已经无法忍耐了。

梅林感觉自己再次被翻转过身，亚瑟沾满玫瑰水的双手滑过胸前玩弄这自己乳尖和腰侧，然后，双腿被分开固定在亚瑟的肩上，对方俯下身去以口舌入侵了自己的后穴。

"不要，停下来，"这刺激让梅林一下子弹起身来，可是更令人受不了的是对方正在舔舐自己后穴的认知，"不要，很脏…"

"不要紧，已经给水冲得很干净了，"亚瑟抬起头来，"不如让它更香一点吧。"

"什么…！"

亚瑟晃了晃手中的长颈瓶，然后把余下的大约四分之一液体全部贯入了梅林的后穴。

"啊！"梅林身体颤抖着倒在岩石上，被高高固定在亚瑟肩上的双腿根本无法挣扎，就见亚瑟伸出三指在自己后穴套弄了一阵，原本可以忍受的摩擦突然被放大了好几本，内壁受不住刺激迅速收缩—梅林闭上眼，身体一阵抽搐，第二次把白浊色的液体喷打了出来。

"呵呵，真是小坏蛋啊。"

梅林睁开眼，看见自己竟然射在了亚瑟脸上，虽然因为是第二次所以量不多，但是那种淫靡的气氛却膨胀到了极点。

"抱歉，抱歉，我…"

梅林道歉的话被亚瑟全部堵在了吻里，亚瑟俯下身把脸凑过来，"舔干净就不怪你。"

梅林微微一颤，也不管自己的双脚还被挂在最放肩上，奋力勾住亚瑟的脖子就伸出舌尖舔舐着亚瑟脸上的精液。

亚瑟托住梅林的后腰，就着这个姿势从正面进入了梅林的后穴。

"唔！"梅林微微一颤，感觉自己后方的空虚被彻底填满了，亚瑟巨大的性器满满地充满自己不断收缩的后穴，不由得跟着主动摇摆起腰部来。

"呐，睁眼看看水面。"

梅林睁开眼，之间自己双腿被亚瑟夹在肩上，要被对方双手牢牢固定，随着对方抽插的节奏摆着腰，而自己还勾着对方的脖子，伸出舌头舔对方脸上自己喷出的精液…

—简直是…太淫荡了…

可是对方大力抽插下内壁摩擦传来的快感很快就剥夺了梅林全部的思维，梅林简直是着了魔一般舔净对方脸上所有的精液，然后就和亚瑟舌吻到了一起。

"唔…"感觉对方的速度越来越快，梅林没力气再勾着亚瑟的脖子，松开手倒在岩石上，而亚瑟箍着自己要的手越收越紧，终于在上百下之后，亚瑟性器膨胀开来抵住梅林的前列腺，抽搐了几下后就射了出来。

被一股温热的液体突然填满，再加上是直逼前列腺的刺激，梅林挺起了腰，猛地颤了一下，也发泄了出来。

连续三次的高潮像是抽干了梅林的力气，梅林感觉自己双腿被亚瑟放下就瘫软在石上，渐渐滑入了水中，然后被亚瑟双臂牢牢地围住。

梅林醒过来的时候已经被整理好躺在床上，身上还散发着腾腾的热气，柔软的紫红色丝绸睡袍包裹着躯体，身上还盖了一层天鹅绒薄被。

"这床？"梅林动了动，觉得身下的床比阿尔比恩国王房内的床铺还柔软，而且完美地贴合着身体，像是被波浪托着。

"Evening说这是水床，我也不是很清楚，但是睡起来舒服就好啦。"亚瑟刚擦完头发，把毛巾放下又拿起身边沉重的被水打湿的礼服。"我把这礼服拿去给Evening，你先睡吧。"

"洗衣服还交给别人不好吧，要不先放着我明天再…"

"是Evening之前说的啦，如果有换洗衣物就去找她，说这里洗衣服什么都是自动的，不需要人的，估计是什么魔法吧…反正这个地方就算发生再奇怪的事情我也不会感到惊讶了。"

用魔法洗衣服什么的对于梅林来说是小菜一碟，所以他也没在意，看着亚瑟走出房间就闭上眼睛昏睡起来。

—今晚可真是累坏了。梅林想着婚礼，不由得有点如坠梦里，—真的，结婚了啊，跟那个家伙，哎，要是真能有个孩子那就好了…

虽然腰酸背痛，但是习惯侧卧的梅林还是打算翻个身再好好睡，可是这一翻身却发现自己动不了了。不光如此，梅林还觉得有什么条状物顺着自己的双腿往上爬，就快碰到那要命的地方了！

"什么东西…唔！"梅林刚想挺起身，却发现最被什么柔软的物体堵住了，而胸前也迅速被缠住，双手被绑到了后面。

—该死，难道是什么魔法么，一个人应该是无法做到的。

还没等梅林想明白，就感觉自己的身体腾空而起，似乎是被吊了起来，身体也因此没了凭借物，完全由这些诡异的条状物控制着。

梅林努力看向下方，发现是半透明的条状物由整个大床伸出，像是生命体的触手一般困住了自己。而原本骚扰自己双腿的触手貌似改变了方向，两股力量拉住自己的双腿，把两腿用力向两边打开。

"唔！唔、唔！"梅林拼命想要并拢双腿，不想此时整个房间的光线变暗，天花板上的水晶灯开始旋转，并且喷洒出一种带着香气的浅紫色薄雾。

"呃嗯，唔唔…"这香雾很好闻，可是一吸进去梅林就察觉到里面有着很浓的催情成分，并且身体的力气也像是被抽走了一般，只能任那些触手摆布。

双腿被分开后，那些触手就渐渐爬着腿向上，在大腿内侧不断摩擦，原本光滑的触手根部出现了一些柔软的颗粒，像是吸盘一样笼罩在大腿内侧和胸前乳首的位置。

"嗯…"光是身体被摩擦以及乳首被吸吮就带来了不小的快感，而且尽管梅林不想承认，这些触手十分柔软，对待自己也可以称得上是温柔，因此触手的爱抚甚至可以说让自己非常舒服。

就在梅林沉浸在这前戏一般的爱抚的时候，一支花蕊一般的触手身上来，前面的细长花苞打开，瞬间就包裹住了梅林前方已经勃起的玉柱。

"唔唔！"性器被直接爱抚让快感加倍而来，梅林的身体不由得在空中开始发颤，过了几分钟，梅林难堪地发现自己的后穴已经湿了。

—都怪亚瑟那个白菜头…！！

就在梅林还想着责怪亚瑟平时对自己的索取导致现在自己身体对快感食髓知味，不知不觉中却已经有触手徘徊到后穴口周围，一些细小的触手已经进入并且开始了扩张。

"呜呜呜！"其实才已经和亚瑟经历过性爱的后穴现在已经非常柔软，不需要做什么准备，那些触手好像也发现了这一点，一条大约三只粗细的触手一下子变进入了甬道，与此同时，梅林口中的触手也开始抽插了起来。

"唔…嗯唔…唔唔…"被上下同时攻击，梅林一下子脑中一片空白，根本不知道该怎么应对。下体柔软的触手只是浅浅地抽插着，不能填满欲望，反而加深了被侵犯的渴望，而且触手的尺寸和亚瑟比起来太细了，根本不能满足。

梅林正想着，又有两根稍微细一点的触手溜进了穴口，但是却没有抽插，却是从两边拉开了臀瓣，梅林甚至能感受到在抽插间隙空气的凉意。身上所有的触手都开始动起来，有的是在吮吸，有的是在摩擦，尽管温柔，却让梅林停留在高潮前面，不上不下反而很难受，即使是包裹着性器的花苞也只是频率很低地吮吸着，让梅林兴奋但是无法达到高潮。

后穴中抽插的触手进出了一阵，忽然一阵抖动，一股弥漫着花香的液体被射进了穴口，然后这跟触手就退出去，换了另一根继续抽插，只是每一根触手维持的时间都不是很长，才浅浅抽插十几下就喷出一小股液体退了出去。大约半个小时，梅林全身上下包括脸上已经沾满了这种透明的散发着幽香的粘稠液体，后穴中更是承受不住，不时有液体流出去，再加上有细小的触手拉开臀摆，后穴中盛放不了多少液体，刚射进去就流了出来。尽管如此，这触手还是把梅林当成了容器一般，不断地把液体射进来，然后再换上另一根。

这种液体虽然很好闻但是却很粘稠，从臀间流出来的感觉可以让梅林清晰地感受到，饶是如此，这么长一段时间的琢磨下梅林却一次都没有射出来，身体一直在这种兴奋的状态下保持着。

"哎呀，没有人领路果然就迷路了啊，绕了好久才见到那个东方女孩…"亚瑟才打开门就怔住了。

Evening给的紫红色睡袍是短款的，因为没有换洗衣物所以梅林里面根本没有穿内衣。此时梅林手背在后面被一种半透明的从睡床上伸出的触手吊起来，布满未知透明液体的身上被触手吮吸摩擦着，口中也有触手抽插着，双腿被分开，几条细小的触手掰开臀瓣，由于触手是透明的所以可以清楚地看到被不断抽插的后穴粉红色的媚肉是如何抽动痉挛的…

"呜呜呜！"梅林想要叫亚瑟的名字，但是口中触手突然动作剧烈了起来，飞快地抽插然后一下子在脸上喷出了粘稠的液体。"咳咳，亚瑟，快救我…"

亚瑟愣了几秒后，才关上了门，随即反应过来一个箭步跨上了床想要拔掉这些触手。没想到这时候原本占据着梅林小穴的触手忽然移开了位置，然后梅林下半身被迫被触手抬起，后穴正好对准了亚瑟。

"梅林，你…"梅林的臀瓣依旧被拉开着，亚瑟可以清楚地看见里面的媚肉抽搐着渴望被摩擦，"我现在…就来救你…"说着，就拉开浴袍下摆，笔直地贯穿了梅林。

"嗯啊…啊、啊啊、啊！"还没有反应过来亚瑟就开始大力地抽插起来，和前面慢条斯理的触手不同，亚瑟的动作粗暴迅速，次次顶到梅林的敏感点上，梅林感觉欲望不断膨胀开来，就在要打到高潮的时候，本来松松地包裹着性器的花苞突然绞紧，完全堵住了欲望的出口。

"啊，亚瑟…下面…堵着的地方…快帮帮我…"

梅林话没说完就被亚瑟狠狠地吻住，亚瑟托着梅林的后颈不断深吻着，一边咬牙切齿地说："我就在外面绕了点路，你在这里可真是享受啊…"

"哪有，我…"

"还说没有，你看，这身上被喷了好多啊，"亚瑟把手伸向两人结合的地方，"到现在都不断有东西流出来呢…"

"那是…这触手…"

"所以啊，被不属于我的东西完全包围了呢。"亚瑟恨恨地说，"不过你被吊起来的样子还真是好看呢，那就让我的东西来代替这些液体吧。"

"不是，不要这样…啊啊啊啊！"梅林说了一半就被亚瑟暴风疾雨般的抽插打断，亚瑟好像被刺激后兴致很高，不一会儿就射在了梅林内部。

"唔！啊啊啊！"一不留神，梅林突然感到身上的触手撤了回来，自己被扔到了床上。

"这些东西终于走了呢，虽然你被绑在床上的话可能也很好看呐…"亚瑟话音未落，四散的触手就把梅林在床上绑了起来，双腿呈M字分开，身体前趴，臀部高高翘起，双手背在后面被拉起并且绑住。

"哟，这东西还挺听话的，嗯，下面就射在你脸上吧。"亚瑟一说完，梅林就被迫抬起了脸，正好对着亚瑟重新怒张的男根。

"说起来还真是不这样做了呢，呐梅林，好好努力啊。"说着亚瑟就老实不客气地把欲望送进了梅林口中。

"呜呜！"梅林呢瞪了亚瑟一眼，没想到绑在身上的触手又开始动起来，一边还操纵着自己的身体前后摇摆，主动吞吐着亚瑟巨大的性器。

"啊…好舒服…"亚瑟忍不住把手插进梅林的头发里，以往梅林主动做口交的机会很少，而且因为羞涩从来都不肯好好服务，现在这样被对方吞吐—尽管是被迫的，但是还是爽爆了啊。

—亚瑟哪里知道，梅林现在要是不愿意触手也迫不了他，只是看着亚瑟如此享受，梅林想就当是在新婚让这家伙好好舒服一回吧—更何况，前面在浴室里，的确被伺候得很舒服…

亚瑟正享受着梅林温软的口腔，旁边的柜子居然自己开了，里面是一大堆琳琅满目的性爱道具。"说起来，你这里…"亚瑟随意用手指抽插了一下梅林挺起的臀部露出的后穴，果然听到了梅林鼻腔中发出的呻吟，"还真不能让它空下来啊，这样，就挑一样好了，啊，我看看，那个猫尾巴不错啊…"

那是一个插入式的猫尾，前面是按摩棒，后面连着一条毛茸茸的姜黄色猫尾巴，格外逼真。亚瑟才说完，触手就帮亚瑟把猫尾和遥控器一起拿了过来，顺便还带来了套在四肢的护腕、猫耳头箍、带着一个金色铃铛的项圈和一根逗猫棒。

"哎呀，真是贴心啊。"亚瑟暂时离开梅林的口腔，帮梅林戴好护腕、猫耳和项圈，戴好之后才发现护腕上有暗扣，只要扣在一起，那么没有触手也就可以在背后绑起双手的效果。接下来，亚瑟就把猫耳前面的按摩棒塞进了梅林的后穴，并且按下遥控器，让按摩棒低频率地震动。

"啊，亚瑟…嗯，调高一点…"虽然触手离开了性器，但是前面高潮被遏制，梅林无法一下子再度达到高潮，而后方的按摩棒只是低频率的震动，对于梅林焦虑而兴奋的身体来说无疑只是折磨而已。

"不行哦，前面在浴室射过那么多次了，再来对身体不好哦，接下来，等我射满了你的身体，完全取代了你身上这些东西，才能让你射哦。"亚瑟低头对着梅林坏笑一声，转而拿起逗猫棒。

"呵呵，你可别精尽人亡，唔…"

亚瑟不满地重新填满梅林的口腔，然后让触手捆紧梅林性器的根部，"才刚结婚就诅咒亲夫，小坏猫，要惩罚哦。"

刚刚亚瑟看了看逗猫棒，才发现逗猫棒上也有开关，打开后尾部毛茸茸的部分就会震动。亚瑟先是在梅林的乳首上逗弄了一番，然后就靠近梅林根部被绑住的玉茎，开始逗弄铃口部分。

"唔唔唔！"随着触手操控着身体再次前后摇摆，梅林项圈上的铃铛叮叮当当有节奏地发出声响，而猫尾也被甩起轻轻摩擦着梅林的臀部。

"啊，好，快一点，我就快到了。"随着亚瑟的命令，触手的动作开始加快，在铃声一阵叮叮当当以及猫尾的乱颤当中，亚瑟到了高潮的最后时刻。

只是这个时候，亚瑟却退出了梅林的口腔，对着梅林的脸熟练地撸动起来。见状，梅林只能无可奈何地抿紧唇闭起了双眼，很快，精液就喷射在了梅林小巧的脸上。

那边亚瑟和梅林正热火朝天，我们专眼看看Joker和纳希瑟斯的卧房这边，就有节操多了。

纳希蹙着眉躺在床上，此时身下柔软的床褥都是一种负担，像是给已经足够热的纳希包了一层，气都透不出来。

不过毕竟创世神的忍耐力不是常人可比，所以现在纳希瑟斯只是安静躺着，让Joker拿热毛巾给自己擦汗，一句抱怨也没有。

"真的很难受？"Joker卷起袖子，又打了一桶水，"我给你擦一下身体，然后你吃点药快点睡吧，没想到你都会感冒啊。"

"你看我这样睡得着吗？"纳希依旧闭着眼睛，半天才开了口。

Joker几不可闻地笑了一下，"很热？再吹冷气会病得更严重的。"

纳希瑟斯终于睁开了眼睛，转头冷冷看着Joker，眼中丝毫没有迷乱，但是的确多了一丝忍耐。

"怎么了，"Joker走过来把冰袋给纳希瑟斯敷上，"要是很难受就说出来，就算是你的身体也不是钢做的。"

"的确不是，"别看纳希瑟斯那么热，现在说出来的话依旧冷得带着寒气，"我现在是领教了。"

"怎么了，"Joker笑眯眯地坐在床边的座位上，"你这样子倒是在埋怨我了。"

"虚言鬼牌，"纳希瑟斯突然叫了Joker还是神职候补时候的称号，语气庄重，但是那冰冷的口吻仿佛是压抑着怒气了。

Joker睁开笑眯眯的眼睛，"要是要下命令的话，创世神，你也应该叫我'魔之左手'了吧。"

"你有'魔之左手'的力量，但你没有'魔之左手'的血统，这一点倒是和真正的一代'魔之左手'戴西德尼的儿子相反，"纳希瑟斯淡淡地说，"不，其实戴西德尼的两个继承者都算不上是'魔之左手'，特别是你，"创世神顿了顿，缓缓转过头来，盯着Joker幽暗的双目，"文森特·诺森伯兰勋爵（Lord Vincent Northumberland）。"

纳希瑟斯的目光如同那日将旧照片递给自己一样锐利，就是这个人把自己辛苦创造出来的幻象击得粉碎，就是这个人把他的救赎埋葬在所谓的真实的土壤里。

—那个名字，那张照片，那照片上人类空洞的双眼。

他挚爱的姐姐恨着自己，他相伴的女孩早就死了，他的父母互相残杀，他因为亲人的信仰仇恨着不曾佑护亲人的十字架，然后仇恨神，然后弑神，然后坠入深渊支离破碎—甚至连自己都没有意识到自己是神的容器。—而那个神有着恶魔的名字—魔之左手。

纳希瑟斯觉得喉间一紧，就看到Joker发怒的双眼像是日头的太阳直接刺进眼里，一片白茫茫带着耀眼的金色，什么也看不到。

本来就是个冷淡的人，纳希瑟斯也不知道为什么从见面开始就一直和Joker剑拔弩张，大概因为这个人在自己救了他一命后醒来的第一反应就是直接拔刀，就算涵养再好，纳希对Joker的第一印象也是糟糕透顶了。

—不过这个动不动就拿刀对着人的身体随意比划的人居然也学会控制了—Joker放下手，看着纳希瑟斯软绵绵的身体倒回床上。

"你还在生病，我不和你计较，"Joker说着转过身离开，"你好好休息吧。"

纳希瑟斯手放在脖子上咳了两声，显然更加难受了，说话的声音也沙哑了，"呵呵，你倒是忍到现在，不容易。"

Joker身形一顿，手握了握拳，好像在极力忍耐。

"你以为我不知道那女孩下的什么药么。"纳希瑟斯说着闭着眼睛平卧在床上。

Joker这才转过身来，纳希瑟斯的衣物已经被汗水浸透了，柔软的白色织物贴在皮肤上，勾勒出介于少年与青年之间青涩却有了饱满的成熟气息的身体。

Joker抱着双臂靠在门上："我不过是很好奇创世神中了春药是什么样子。"

纳希瑟斯从鼻子里哼了一声，"我的确是到极限了。"

"所以，刚才你是想把我气走？这样就不用被我看到这狼狈不堪的样子了。"

纳希瑟斯皱皱眉，又勉强笑了一下："谁说的，我只不过是…期望着让你施加一场粗暴的…性爱罢了…没想到差点被你掐死啊…"

—这家伙有病吗，这样谁都会气死的好吧，有谁是这样调情的吗？

以上是Joker的第一想法，当然Joker也知道纳希瑟斯是托词，搬出以前的事情来…一是知道自己马上要在Joker手上倒霉，于是先挫一挫Joker锐气，…二是，最近纳希瑟斯预言能力恢复之后，又不知道看到些什么在伤秋悲月到了这个心理防线脆弱的时候自燃要抒发一下了。

Joker想着走到床边居高临下地望着创世主。"纳希瑟斯，你刚才那样的行为，需要道歉吧。"

"嗯哼…"纳希瑟斯勉强抬起上半身，支起两腿晃了晃，"你惩罚好了。"

"不如你自己惩罚给我看怎么样？"

纳希瑟斯一愣："什么？"

Joker挂着微笑缓缓俯下身去，在纳希瑟斯耳边低语，"呐，纳希，你自慰给我看吧，前面后面都要照顾到哦。"

纳希瑟斯一阵错愣，那表情就像想马上对着Joker的脸一巴掌呼上去。

Joker屈身下来含住纳希的两瓣唇浅浅吻着，感觉身下人的挣扎就压住纳希瑟斯把后者推到柔软的床铺上。

"唔…"纳希瑟斯被没头没脑地亲了一阵，也不知道Joker高深莫测到底想做什么。


End file.
